Senior Year
by Ann Parker
Summary: Story has been discontinued until further notice. If anyone would like to finish it, email one of us. Ann Parker
1. Meeting the main Characters

DISCLAIMER: We don't own DBZ, GW, or any other random anime that appears in this fic. We are just harmless, dirt poor high school students who don't have a life... so this is what we do. We originally posted this under "DBZ High" and under Dragonball Z but we've got so many other animes that are popping up that we decided to move it to Anime Crossovers with a name change. However, the main characters ARE Gohan and Trunks. The rest of the anime people are secondary but we're sure that they will each have a chapter dedicated to them or something.  
  
Summery: Trunks and Gohan finally get to go to public school and meet some interesting people along the way-some teachers, others friends while others could lead to romance.  
  
If we stuck true to these shows the some of the characters shouldn't be where they are (ages)., but we're not so :P. So we're bending the animes to fit the story, who hasn't? So think of it as this way: Mirai Trunks with Gohan but Gohan has ages and Trunks really hasn't or at least not by much. Anyway, on with the fic!  
  
Here are the class ranks:  
  
Trunks, Gohan, Kenshin, Amy, Bethany, and Liz-Seniors (age 17-18)  
  
Duo and Crissie-Juniors (age 16-17)  
  
Bra and Jim-Sophomores (age 15-16)  
  
  
  
**Special Thanks to Bunny Barton who is helping me write this fic.need help with anime parts, I'm new to anime. She will also appear in author notes throughout the fic along with me. I'll try to keep her in line. Bunny: Hey! Ann: O:-) what?.Thanks girl! Speaking of being new, please be kind when you review, thanks!**  
  
  
  
Senior Year  
  
Chapter one: Time to get to School  
  
***  
  
Bzzzzz. Trunks hit the snooze button and pulled the blanket back over his head. Ten minutes passed. Bzzzzz. He groaned and turned it off. He rolled back over. Five minutes passed and he was fast asleep already.  
  
BANG! BANG! BANG!  
  
Gohan was pounding on Trunks' door. "Trunks! Get up, we're going to be late for school!" Trunks groaned again and crawled out of bed, mumbling something like his father would about injustice. He threw on a black wife beater shirt and a pair of jeans. "Come on!" he heard through the door.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Trunks said as he flung the door open and brushed past Gohan who was wearing a green T-shirt and khakis to grab his brown combat boots. He laced them up, stood up and ran his fingers through his lilac colored hair. (Bunny A/N: *Massive Drooling over Trunks' description*)"Caffeine." he mumbled and Gohan tossed him a bottle of Mountain Dew and handed him his Capsule Corps jacket.  
  
"Come on, I'll drive," said Gohan. They walked outside, Capsule Corps Headquarters in the distance, to Gohan's red '99 Toyota Supra-turbo. Trunks chugged some of the pop as they got in the car.  
  
"I don't see why we have to go, I was fine with my grandfather as my tutor," grumbled Trunks. They pulled away and headed toward the local high school for their first day of school, ever.  
  
"Yeah well you don't have to deal with my mom! I finally convinced her to let me have one year of public school and I'm not going to miss it even if it is my senior year in high school," retorted Gohan.  
  
"Then why am I going?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Cause I need to have someone there I know," Gohan replied with a smirk. Trunks muttered something under his breath as he finished the Mountain Dew and longed for another.  
  
***  
  
Bzzzzz. A girl with medium length brown, sun-kissed hair rolled over and pushed snooze. (A/N: Sound familiar?) Ten minutes passed. Bzzzzz. She groaned and moved to turn it off but it did before she reached it. She opened one of her blue eyes to see that a can of Mountain Dew was waving before her. Both eyes shot open and she grabbed the can. The person that was holding it, a hazel eyed brunette with her hair, that was a slightly lighter shade then the other, loosely pulled up in a ponytail and was wearing a red tank top, khaki capris and black sandals, sighed and shook her head. "Come on, we're going to be late." (A/N: Again, sound familiar?) The other girl moaned and got out of bed after throwing the empty can in the corner of her room where presently a pile of cans are growing. She slid on a pair of jeans, a black T-shirt with a devil smily face on it and black boots. (Bunny A/N: cool boots!)  
  
"Okay Amy, I'm ready," said the blue eyed girl. Amy walked to the front door with Bethany close behind her. They walked to her blue '95 Ford Taurus and got in.  
  
"About time," said Amy.  
  
"Oh shut up," Bethany retorted.  
  
"Just think Bethy," she said ignoring Bethany's last comment, "it's the first day to our senior year."  
  
"Yes! Only one more year." Bethany yawned. "What I would give to be home schooled and be able to sleep in."  
  
***  
  
Okay, now that you've met Amy and Bethany (A/N: lovely pair don't you think) soon they we be at school. This part was kind of a prologue. More coming soon! 


	2. Getting Schedules

1 Senior Year  
  
Chapter Two: Getting Class Schedules  
  
***  
  
"We're here!" exclaimed Gohan, ready to start normal schooling, as they got out of the car.  
  
"Whoopee," replied Trunks. Gohan rolled his eyes at the "excited" Trunks and dragged him into the school to get their class schedules and lockers.  
  
***  
  
"Come on, time to get our schedules," said Amy, as she dragged Bethany out of the car. Bethany mumbled and followed her best friend into the school. They are not more than 20 feet into the building when they heard their names being yelled.  
  
"Amy! Bethy!" yelled a blond, green-eyed girl behind them. She had her hair in a French braid and was wearing jeans and a bright green T-shirt with white stripes. She ran up to them.  
  
"Hey Crissie," said Bethany. They all began to walk to the gym to get their classes.  
  
"I can't believe you guys are seniors and I'm a junior! You guys ready to start your last year of school?" asked Crissie.  
  
"Yep," said Amy as they walked into the gym and Bethany nodded, not really listening because she was staring at a guy she just saw.  
  
"How about you Bethy?" asked Crissie. No response. "Hello? Earth to Bethy!" Amy poked Bethany in the side and she yelped. (*Ann follows Amy's example and pokes Bunny* Bunny: *squeal* WTH? Ann: *shrug* Bunny: .)  
  
"What?"  
  
"What are you staring at?" questioned Amy.  
  
"Him." She turned Amy in the direction of two men standing in line to get their schedules ahead of them. One had lilac colored hair wearing a jacket with some symbol on it and the other had spiky black hair and a nice looking shirt on. "Look at that guy in the jacket."  
  
"No, I'm looking at the one next to him," replied Amy. Crissie looked at the girls, at the guys, and back at the girls. She sighed.  
  
"I'm going to get my schedule. You two better close your mouths before you get drool on the floor and someone slips." She walked away. The girls shook their heads trying to concentrate on something else. They followed the flow of the line while keeping their eyes on the two new hunks in the school when they spotted an old friend.  
  
"Kenshin!" yelled Amy. A tall redheaded boy with his hair in a ponytail wearing a white T-shirt and black pants turned around ahead of them.  
  
"Amy, Bethy, hey!" he walked back to them and hugged both of them. They smiled at the boy with purple eyes and a cross scar on his face. "How you been?"  
  
"Good," said Amy, "I got a summer job and was able to save up enough money for a car."  
  
"Cool," he replied.  
  
"I just hung around and slept. You?" asked Bethany.  
  
"I visited my uncle in Japan."  
  
"Sounds cool," said Amy. "What did you do?"  
  
"Taught swordsmenship at his Dojo." They nodded and walked up to the table to get their schedules.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Trunks and Gohan walked away from the table where they got their schedules and examined them.  
  
"I have to take Home-Ec?" exclaimed Gohan. Trunks busted out laughing and Gohan punched him in the arm.  
  
"Well now you'll be able to help Chi-Chi make your dad food," said Trunks hardly able to get it out from laughing too hard. Gohan tried to control himself from blasting Trunks into next week. "What's your first hour? Mine's Calculus."  
  
"Mine too! Good we have at least one class together," said Gohan. Trunks nodded when they heard someone yell someone else's name behind them and turned to look. Both stopped and stared at a brunette in a red tank top and another girl with slightly darker hair wearing jeans hug a tall, red headed man. "Lucky guy," mumbled Trunks and Gohan nodded in agreement.  
  
"Trunks!" yelled Bra, as she ran up to them and pulled their eyes away from the two girls. She stopped when she reached them. "Trunks, you HAVE to give me a ride tomorrow, dad was staring down every guy that looked at me, it was horrible." Trunks and Gohan laughed.  
  
"That's Vegeta for you," said Gohan.  
  
"Please???"  
  
"Sure we can give you a ride from now on," said Trunks.  
  
"Great! I'm so glad I get to go to public school with you guys," she said. They nodded.  
  
"Well, lets go find our classrooms," said Gohan after glancing for a second at the two girls from earlier who are now getting their schedules.  
  
"Yeah," said Trunks. The three went to roam the building.  
  
***  
  
"Ugh, I have Calculus first hour! I hate starting the day with math, I'm never awake!" exclaimed Amy.  
  
"I have computers first, joy," said Bethany.  
  
"Well, come on, let's find Liz and Crissie. Bye Kenshin, see you in History class."  
  
"Bye," he said and they walked away. They walked over to the junior line to find Crissie when this violet-eyed boy with a dark brown braid that hung to his waist, wearing a black shirt and black pants walked past them quietly. They looked at him for a second.  
  
"Hope he's not in any of my classes, he seems a little strange," said Amy. Bethy shrugged.  
  
"He's is kind of cute. But not like those two we saw earlier." Amy nodded. "I hope I have a class with them!"  
  
"Me too," said Amy.  
  
"Hey guys!" They jumped and turned around.  
  
"Liz! Don't do that!" exclaimed Amy. A girl with long, straight black hair and chocolate colored eyes, wearing a blue skirt and a white tank top, just smiled.  
  
"Sorry." They eyed her suspiciously.  
  
"Sure you are," said Crissie, making them jump again.  
  
"Ugh, will you people stop doing that? I've only had ONE can of Mountain Dew, I don't have enough caffeine in my system yet to handle this!" exclaimed Bethany.  
  
"I thought about that," said Liz as she pulled out another can of Mountain Dew from her purse and handed it to Bethany. She squealed.  
  
"Thank you so much!" She glomped Liz.  
  
"Okay, now that we're all together lets get to our classes," said Amy. They all nodded except for Bethany who was chugging the pop. They pulled her along as they walked out of the gym.  
  
*** 


	3. Morning Classes

Anyway, so now we've met every one of the students but Jim from Outlaw Star (don't worry he's coming soon). Time to meet the teachers! Yay! Okay, all of the teachers in the fic are based off of other characters from TV shows that are not anime. It's nine teachers and three different shows so there are three from each. See if you can guess who they are. Some are easy and others are a little harder. I'll tell you eventually! *WEG*  
  
Senior Year  
  
Chapter Three: Meet the Morning Teachers  
  
***  
  
Trunks, Gohan, and Bra walked around the school finding where all their classrooms were. They walked Bra to her first class and waved goodbye. As they walked away, Trunks noticed a scrawny boy with his blond hair hanging in his face walk up to Bra and start talking to her. (Bunny A/N: there Jim be) His protective older brother instincts were about to kick in when Gohan pulled on his jacket and dragged him into their first class. They took seats in the back row.  
  
***  
  
The girls decided that they had wondered the halls enough and split up to go to their classes. Crissie and Liz went their ways as Bethany went to her computer class and Amy to Calculus. She walked in with a smile on her face, hiding the fact that she hated math in the morning. Her mind worked better for her after lunch. When she walked in she immediately noticed the two hunks from earlier in the back. She scanned the room and noticed that the only available seat is right in front of the one with black hair. She walked to the chair.  
  
***  
  
Gohan's heart leaped when he saw the girl from this morning walk into the room and take a seat in front of him. He liked how some of her hair had fallen out of her ponytail and rested on the skin of her neck. He watches as she put her purse on the floor next to the chair and turns to face the front of the room.  
  
Trunks could tell that Gohan really liked this girl. He thought she was attractive enough but he liked her friend from the gym better. He could also tell, call in Saiyan intuition, that Gohan was too shy to make a move so he took matters into his own hands. He leaned forward in his desk and taps her on the shoulder.  
  
"Hi, I'm Trunks Briefs." The girl turned around and smiled at them.  
  
"Hey, I'm Amy Holden."  
  
"Nice to meet you." He glared at Gohan to say something.  
  
"Hi, I'm Gohan Son." She nodded.  
  
"Both of you new here?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," said Gohan. She smiled. He was mesmerized by her smile; it was so beautiful.  
  
"Well, if you need any help finding anything or have some questions, feel free to ask me, I've been here all four years."  
  
"Thanks," said Trunks. "Hey do you know where room 113 is?" It was the one room they couldn't find. She thought for a second.  
  
"113? Yeah, that's in the history hallway. When do you have that class?"  
  
"Next hour," replied Trunks.  
  
"Both of you?" she asked. Gohan nodded. She smiled, already having Bethany's classes in her memory. She knew she'd be happy. "Hey, you guys have next hour with my best friend, Bethy." They nodded. "Anyway, if you take the staircase to the left of this room and turn right after the stairs you should be able to find the room there."  
  
"Thanks," said Gohan.  
  
"No problem." Trunks makes a mental note that her friend's name is Bethy as the bell rang.  
  
"Good morning class. Could this be a better class to start off your day?" No response. "Okay, nice to know I have a class of mutes. I'm Mr. Mason, your Calculus teacher. Okay, I'm going to do roll call now and unless I see problems you can stay where you are seated for the seating chart." She liked that thought. Next to these two, she wouldn't have a problem with this boy Gohan behind her. "Trunks Briefs."  
  
"Here."  
  
"So Trunks, do you swim a lot?" laughed Mr. Mason. "Get it? Trunks, swimming?" Nobody laughed but Amy did smile. That's Mr. Mason for you. She has had him every year for math and knew him through peer tutoring also. She's now used to the way he talks, accenting words that wouldn't normal need it, and his "unique" sense of humor. "Okay then, moving on," he said. He calls a few more names. "Amy Holden." (Ann A/N: is anyone catching the references to a certain series of movies involving New Jersey? Bunny: I do! I do! Ann: I meant someone other than you, foo Bunny: :P)  
  
"Present."  
  
"Good to see you again Amy," he said.  
  
"You too, Mr. Mason," she replied. He smiled at his favorite peer tutor and called more names.  
  
"Gohan Son." Gohan raised his hand and Mr. Mason nodded. "Good, everyone's here. Tomorrow I'll hand out your Calc. Books and you'll also get your calcs later. Get it, calcs later, calculator?" Amy smiled. Yep, same old Mr. Mason.  
  
(A/N: Okay, that's the first teacher, any guesses? Could it be anymore obvious? Hint: Two of his "buddies" will be appearing soon.)  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Bethany was sitting in her computer class listening to her teacher talk.well, mumble. He seemed very shy like he'd been through torture before. He was bald and skinny and a weird dresser. He seemed to really know what he was talking about but didn't quite know how to verbalize it. This Mr. Boots, he seemed like an interesting character, but Bethany wondered what Amy was doing.  
  
(A/N: Teacher #2. Different show that Teacher #1. As nervous as he seems I bet this guy would rather be here than in Delaware.)  
  
***  
  
Second Hour:  
  
The bell rang and Trunks, Gohan, and Amy stood up to leave.  
  
"Hey will you guys tell my friend Bethy I said hi? You can't miss her, she'll be the only person with a devil smiley face on her shirt," said Amy.  
  
"Sure," said Trunks.  
  
"Thanks, bye." They waved bye as she walked to music class and they walked to history.  
  
Bethany walked into her history classroom to see the guys from earlier. She smiled to herself and took a seat near them. She acted like she doesn't notice them, though. Trunks spotted her when she entered and walked up behind her.  
  
"Amy says hi," he said making her jump. She turned to see the boy with the lilac colored hair standing behind her. She blinked.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Your friend Amy told my friend and I," he said, as he pointed to Gohan who waved, "to tell you hi. We have first hour with her." Bethany nodded. "Hi, I'm Trunks Briefs." She smiled.  
  
"I'm Bethany Morrison. Thanks for the message."  
  
"No problem. That's Gohan Son," Trunks continued.  
  
"Hey," said Gohan and Bethany nodded. Trunks went back to his seat, keeping an eye on Bethany. The bell rang. The teacher, a tall, bald man very nicely dressed stood up.  
  
"Okay, people, let's get one thing straight from the beginning," said the teacher at the front of the room, "in this classroom I am your commanding officer, you will obey my rules. My name is Mr. Webbing and you will address me as Mr. Webbing or as sir. If you obey my rules we will have a good year together but if you don't, well you'll be thrown into the closest thing to a brig, study hall, is that understood?"  
  
"Yes sir," said the class.  
  
"Good. Now on to roll call." Gohan and Trunks glanced at each other and Bethany slouched in her chair. This was going to be a long year.  
  
(A/N: Teacher #3, again not from same show as the above two. Don't you think this guy has been in the military?)  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Amy walked into her music class. She spotted Liz already in there and walks over to her. They looked over the room. It had been repainted with very bright, lively colors and fussy pillows were on all of the chairs. This teacher was definitely going to be different. "Good morning class. My name is Ms. Damson. You may all sit where ever you like," said the teacher with long blond hair. She was wearing a flowery dress and had many rings on her fingers and big loop earrings. She pulled out a guitar and sat down in front of the class. "Well, since this is music class I thought we'd start out with a song." Someone raised their hand.  
  
"Ms. Damson?" The teacher looked behind her and back at the student.  
  
"Oh! That's me! Yes?"  
  
"Shouldn't you take attendance first?"  
  
"Good idea!" She grabbed the attendance and did roll call. After that she sat back down and strummed the strings of the guitar and tuned them. She began to sing. "Smelly cat, smelly cat."  
  
(A/N: Okay, I hope you all know who that is, even if you don't watch the show. Also, this teacher is on the same show as Mr. Mason.)  
  
***  
  
Third Hour:  
  
The bell rang and Trunks, Gohan, and Bethany got up to leave. She noticed them heading in the same direction as her.  
  
"What's your guys' next class?" she asked.  
  
"PE," they said at the same time.  
  
"Really? Amy and I have PE now too! How cool!"  
  
"Amy?" asked Gohan.  
  
"Yep," Bethany replied, and sensed that Gohan felt something for her best friend. He nodded. Just then Amy emerged from the music room.  
  
"Hey guys!" she yelled as she walked over to them. "You two have PE with us?" They nodded. "Great, which teacher?"  
  
"Cortes," said Gohan.  
  
"Porter," said Trunks. Bethany and Amy nodded.  
  
"Well, then that means that you, Trunks, have PE with me," said Amy, "and Gohan you have PE with Bethy."  
  
"Lucky for us Gohan, we have the new teacher and even if he's hard he won't be anything like Porter," said Bethany.  
  
"Yeah, um, Trunks be prepared for a hard workout each day. Mrs. Porter is one tough cookie," said Amy.  
  
"More like one burnt cookie," retorted Bethany. They all laughed and walked into the gym. They separated to their classes and the bell rang. Mr. Cortes walks up to his class. Bethany eyed him. He was very well built wearing dark green shorts and a white T-shirt with the word "Marines" on it. He appeared to be of Latin heritage and had his black hair in a buzz cut. (B and A A/N: *drool*)  
  
"Good morning class," he said with a smile. "Welcome to your Physical Education class. We will do some challenging activities but I'm sure we'll still have fun."  
  
***  
  
"All right you slackers, time to listen up. My name is Mrs. Porter and I'm your PE teacher AKA the devil for the next hour. I will make you feel pain but trust me no matter how bad you think something may feel, just remember that there are worse pains than that. Trust me." Trunks listened to this and couldn't believe that such cruelty could come from someone so beautiful looking. She had long dark brown hair and had a gorgeous figure. He could just see her in a mini skirt. If only he could get over how icy her exterior was.  
  
"How can she be so mean?" he whispered to Amy.  
  
"You think that's a mystery? Wait until you meet her husband."  
  
(A/N: Okay, Mr. Cortes is in the same show as Mr. Webbing and Mrs. Porter is in the same show as Mr. Boots. Figure them out yet?)  
  
***  
  
Fourth Hour:  
  
The bell rang which made Trunks and Amy happy. Gohan and Bethany run up to them.  
  
"Amy, did you check out Mr. Cortes? He's kind of cute," said Bethany with a giggle. Amy rolled her eyes and Gohan watched her reaction closely. Trunks listened in with a keen ear on Bethany.  
  
"From what I saw he wasn't too bad to look at, heck of a lot easier to deal with that She-devil I'm sure," she said laughing. "Well, I'm off to Word Processing, what is Mr. Boots like?"  
  
"He seems smart but shy and confused," replied Bethany.  
  
"Great, well, at least you're not alone Amy," said Trunks. She looked at him.  
  
"You have Word Processing next too?" He nodded.  
  
"Lucky," mumbled Gohan. "I have Home-Ec."  
  
"Me too!" said Bethany, "and with me cooking you'll have some entertainment so it won't be that bad." Amy laughed.  
  
"That's the truth," Amy said as she laughed and pulled Trunks to run to Word Processing.  
  
"Hey!" yelled Bethany. Gohan laughed and they headed to Home-Ec as she continued to grumble. "I'll show her!" They walked into the class and noticed Crissie sitting next to a blond boy. "Hey Crissie," said Bethany, "this is Gohan." Crissie waved and Gohan smiled. Bethany gestured toward the boy. "Who's he?"  
  
"My name is Jim, nice to me you."  
  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Bethany." They sat down.  
  
***  
  
"Hello class, I'm Mrs. Henrick," said the cheery, blond Home-Ec teacher. "I'm sure we'll have a fun time together learning how to cook and a few other things along the way." She seemed quite smart and very nice. Gohan and Bethany noticed a photo of what they assumed to be her husband; a man about her height with short dark brown hair who was a little chubby, and their little boy. They seemed like the perfect family.  
  
"I hope I end up with someone that makes me happy like that," said Bethany, under her breath. Gohan heard her and nodded to himself in agreement.  
  
(A/N: So this description is a little more vague. But Mrs. Henrick "knows" Mr. Webbing and Mr. Cortes; that might help you a little.)  
  
***  
  
Trunks and Amy glanced at each other and then at the boy on the other side of Amy. While Mr. Boots was rambling they were watching the boy with the long braid type a mile a minute. Amy wasn't sure but it looked like he was hacking into places he shouldn't be. Yep, this class was going to be interesting.  
  
"Lunch is next right? I'm starving," whispered Trunks. Amy smiled and nodded.  
  
***  
  
Okay, now you've met all but two teachers? Any ideas? Lunch and hours 5 through 7 will be up soon!! 


	4. Lunch and Afternoon Classes

Senior Year  
  
Chapter 4: Lunch and The Afternoon Classes  
  
  
  
The bell rang and Trunks followed Amy to the cafeteria.  
  
"You want some pizza?" she asked him.  
  
"Pizza, definitely," he replied. She pointed to a line where other students were gathering.  
  
"Then you're going to have to stand in that line. You have money right?" He nodded.  
  
"What are you getting?"  
  
"A fruit salad from this line," she said as she pointed to a different line.  
  
"Trunks!" yelled Gohan as he, Bethany, Crissie and Jim caught up with them. Amy noticed the new boy and gave Bethany a look.  
  
"This is Jim," said Bethany after noticing the look.  
  
"Hey," Jim said. Trunks remembered him from this morning. He was the boy that was talking to his sister, Bra.  
  
"Hi," said Amy. Trunks nodded, still wondering about this boy.  
  
"FOOD!" blurted out Bethany and she pulled Crissie with her to the pizza line. Amy laughed and Trunks smiled. He was beginning likes this girl more and more. He followed them to the pizza line, standing behind them. Gohan turned to Amy.  
  
"What kind of food do they have here?" he asked.  
  
"That line those three are in is the pizza line," she replied, "the one I'm walking to has healthier food and last one has all junk food." He nodded. Amy turned to walk to the healthy food line and Gohan and Jim followed her, both deciding to get something healthy. Trunks, Bethany, and Crissie all got a slice of pizza (Bunny A/N: Trunks got two pieces, gotta feed those hot super saiyans) and a bottle of Mountain Dew. Amy got a fruit salad and a bottle of water. Jim and Gohan each got a sandwich and a bottle of Pepsi (Bunny A/N: Yay! Pepsi! Unlike OUR ghetto school who only serves coke! *disgusted face* Ann: would you stop putting in random author's notes so the people can read!? *smacks her over the head* Bunny: Yes Ma'am) They met again after paying and decided to eat in the courtyard. After finding a comfortable spot, they all began to eat when Liz and Kenshin showed up. "Kenshin!" exclaimed Amy, again. Liz and Kenshin joined them, Kenshin sitting next to Amy. She leaned against him as she ate. Gohan wondered if they were dating and tried not to stare at them but everyone except those two noticed it.  
  
"So what classes does everyone have next?" asked Bethany, looking at Trunks.  
  
"I have English, Music, and Chemistry," said Trunks. Bethany sighed, knowing that she has no other classes with him.  
  
"I have English, Chemistry, then Word Processing," said Gohan.  
  
"Nuts, we have no classes together," mumbled Bethany. "I have Chemistry, Trigonometry, and English."  
  
"Don't fret," said Amy, "remember we have 5th and 7th hour together, we just split up when I go to History 6th hour." Bethany nodded as she took a sip of her Mountain Dew.  
  
"And I have English with you two," said Kenshin.  
  
"Yay!" yelled Bethany and Amy, remembering the last time those three had a class together. The poor teacher never saw it coming.  
  
"Speaking of word processing," said Amy, "Trunks did you see what that guy was doing?" He laughed and nodded.  
  
"Hacking into stuff. Hmm, I bet we could use him at Capsule Corps," he replied.  
  
"You already have a job?" asked Liz.  
  
"No, he's just the grandson of the owner of the place," said Gohan coolly before Trunks could answer. (Ann A/N: *shrug* I think that's the owner.if not will someone please tell me?)  
  
"Anyway, who was this boy?" asked Crissie.  
  
"You'll probably know him, I think he's a junior. He has dark brown hair that's in a braid down to his waist..." Crissie nodded.  
  
"Oh, him! He's in a few of my classes. He's weird but cute. I love his beautiful violet eyes.In fact, I think he was hitting on me." Bethany and Amy rolled their eyes.  
  
"He's your type then," said Bethany. Crissie was about to explode when a girl came running up to them.  
  
"Trunks! Gohan! There you are!" exclaimed Bra. Amy could immediately see some resemblance.  
  
"Hey sis," said Trunks.  
  
"I didn't know where you two where!"  
  
"Sorry, Bra, I guess we forgot you had lunch with us," said Gohan. She sighed, then noticing everyone around her brother and his best friend.  
  
"Uhh, hi everyone," she said.  
  
"Hey," said Jim, the first one to answer. Trunks eyed him suspiciously. Everyone else greeted her as Trunks introduced her. A few minutes later they heard the bell ring, signaling time to go to 5th hour. They got up and went their separate ways.  
  
"See you guys later," said Amy to Gohan and Trunks but mostly to Gohan and flashed them a smile. He smiled back and waved. Trunks and Bethany waved to each other before separating.  
  
***  
  
Fifth Hour:  
  
Gohan and Trunks sat in their English class. Their teacher, a young looking Italian man stood in the front of the class.  
  
"Hey everyone, how you doin'?" said the teacher. Trunks and Gohan glanced at each other. "My name is Mr. Rosolini, you English teacher." An Italian is teaching English? The boys sighed as they sat back in their chairs. (A/N: Okay, so that isn't the greatest description but when the girls go to his class it might be a little clearer.)  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Amy and Bethany walked to their AP Chemistry class and took a seat. Their teacher, a nice looking gentleman, that you could tell right from the start was a caring, sweet man just trying to make the world a better place, turned around to start class. He noticed the two girls right away, he taught physics to them last year.  
  
"Hello Amy and Bethany," he said. The girls smiled at him. They really liked him, he was a lot fun last year and he acted like a big kid.  
  
"Hello Mr. Porter," they said in unison. Amy giggled to herself, just imagining Trunks' reaction when he realizes that this nice AP Chemistry is married to their nightmare of a PE teacher. (A/N: That's the last teacher. Hmm, he acts like he missed his childhood and is married to a woman that appears to not have a heart. And they know the geeky computer teacher? Any guesses on this show and they characters?)  
  
***  
  
Sixth Hour:  
  
The bell rang and Amy ran off to see Mr. Webbing for History class, and Bethany to pay Mr. Mason a visit for Trigonometry. Gohan went to AP Chemistry, and Trunks went to Music class, yes music class, with Ms. Damson.  
  
Amy reacted the same way the other three did when they met Mr. Webbing, she hid in her chair. 'Why was this man a teacher?' she asked herself. 'He should be in the military.'  
  
Bethany rolled her eyes at Mr. Mason. She'd had him for all her years too, but unlike Amy, she was tired of his silly jokes and his way of talking. 'Could this class be anymore boring?' she asked herself.  
  
Gohan couldn't believe it when he met Mr. Porter. 'He can't be married to that PE teacher, he's too nice,' he thought.  
  
Trunks was in awe when he went to music class. ' Can this teacher be anymore flaky?'  
  
***  
  
Seventh Hour:  
  
The bell rang and Amy and Bethany met up to go to English with Kenshin. Gohan and Crissie headed to Word Processing. Trunks headed to Chemistry and saw Liz going to the same room. He was happy he wouldn't be alone. He sat in the back. His jaw dropped when he saw the name written on the board. 'Mr. Porter. No, it couldn't be.'  
  
"Hello class my name is Mr. Porter," the teacher said with a smile. "Before any of you ask because I can tell be some of the looked from the new students, yes I'm married to Mrs. Porter the PE teacher and no I will not discuss that." Trunks sat in shock. 'This man seemed so nice, how did he end up with her?'  
  
Gohan and Crissie sat and listened to Mr. Boots talk. Gohan leaned over to Crissie.  
  
"Crissie, can I ask you something?" he whispered.  
  
"Sure," she whispered back.  
  
"Kenshin and Amy, are they?" Crissie smiled and tried to hold back a fit of laughter.  
  
"No, no, those two have known each other since they were little, they're like brother and sister." He nodded. Crissie giggled to herself. Amy would like to know that Gohan was wondering about her relationship status.  
  
Amy, Bethany, and Kenshin sit next to each other in English. The Italian teacher walked to the front of the room.  
  
"Hello class, how you doin'?" he said, smiling at them. Amy and Bethany looked at each other.  
  
"Did he just hit on us?" whispered Amy.  
  
"I hope not," she replied.  
  
"First I want to tell you that in this class we will be reading.oh what is it called? Lines you read out loud with other people." Amy and Bethany glanced at each other. ' How stupid was this teacher?'  
  
"A play?" said Kenshin, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Yes! That's it, a play. Thanks man. Anyway, we'll be acting out some plays in here because, well, I'm an actor on the side." They looked at each other again. This was going to be an interesting last hour.  
  
***  
  
The bell rang; the day was over. Amy, Bethany, and Kenshin started to head to the parking lot when they ran into Trunks and Liz.  
  
"How?" said Trunks. Before he could continue Amy started to laugh.  
  
"You just came from Mr. Porter's class didn't you?" she asked him. He nodded, as the rest of the group started to laugh.  
  
"It's one of the school's biggest mysteries," said Kenshin.  
  
"Yep, no one has ever figured it out, but we will this year," said Bethany, flashing a smile that momentarily distracted Trunks from what they were talking about. He almost ran into Gohan who is coming from computer class with Crissie.  
  
"Hey!" said Crissie when she spotted Amy. Amy eyed her very suspicious smile. "Tell you later," Crissie whispered. Soon Bra shows up with Jim, who had quickly become friends with her and the boy with the braid. Trunks eyed Jim warily.  
  
"This is Duo Maxwell, we have PE together," stated Jim when he received looks from the rest of them.  
  
"Hey baby," he said starring directly at Crissie. She smiled and blushed bright red. The rest gag silently (Both A/N: PLEASE DON'T KILL US! You know how you are and the rest of you please carry on). They all walked to the parking lot together, talking about their day. Amy and Bethany headed to Amy's car and Gohan and Trunks head to Gohan's. Bethany laughed and they all looked at her.  
  
"Look your cars are right next to each others!" she laughed even harder and so did the rest.  
  
"That's odd," said Amy, while trying to catch her breath. She smiled at Gohan and he smiles back. She turned to Crissie who is looking at Duo. "Crissie do you need a ride home?"  
  
"I'll take her," said Duo. She smiled at Amy and Bethany and ran to catch up with Duo. "Jim you need a ride too?" shouted Duo from a couple cars away. Jim nodded and the three got into Duo's 1971 black thunderbird. They waved as they and pulled away. Liz and Kenshin waved as they headed to his black viper and left. Bra hopped into the back seat of Gohan's Toyota as Trunks and him got in. Amy and Bethany got into Amy's Ford.  
  
"See you guys tomorrow," yelled Bethany.  
  
"You bet," said Trunks. Gohan and Amy waved at each other as they pulled out the parking lot and headed home.  
  
***  
  
Gohan and Trunks pulled up to the Briefs' very large mansion in one of the best neighborhoods in town. The house was white with green shutter and a three-car garage. They got out and walked on the brick steps that lead to the front door. (Bunny A/N: yeah, yeah, I know they could afford a better house but that's the one I want so pla!) Bra went to her room as Trunks and Gohan immediately headed to the giant kitchen (gotta be able to feed those super saiyans) for a "snack." After practically cleaning out the cabinets, they went to Trunks' room to talk.  
  
"So are you glad you went today?" asked Gohan, "I know I was."  
  
"Yep," he replied, thinking about Bethany. "How about those girls?" he asked. Gohan nodded, thinking about Amy.  
  
"I think I'm really going to like public school," said Gohan.  
  
"Me too."  
  
***  
  
Amy and Bethany pulled up to Bethany's 2-story house and went to the kitchen and grab two cans of pop and something to eat. They went to Bethany's room. Amy sat down in the beanbag chair in the corner (not the corner with the pop cans) as Bethany sat on her unmade bed. "Well, this year definitely started out well," said Amy, thinking of Gohan.  
  
"I'll say," replied Bethany, "that Trunks."  
  
"No, Gohan," said Amy. They both laughed and took a sip of pop.  
  
"I can't believe I'm going to say this but I want to go to school tomorrow," said Bethany. They laughed again.  
  
***  
  
Yay! The first day of school is over. Will Bethany and Trunks hook up? What about Amy and Gohan? And will Trunks become Mr. Protective Older Brother with Jim and Bra? What about Crissie and Duo? Or even, Liz and Kenshin? Only time will tell! More coming soon! Please read and review!  
  
Oh, I almost forgot the teachers. Well, lets recap.  
  
The Math teacher, Mr. Mason, the Music teacher, Ms. Damson, and the English/acting teacher Mr. Rosolini, are all "pals." Mr. Mason tells silly jokes and talks funny, Ms. Damson is flaky and sings about a cat, and Mr. Rosolini he is kind of slow and is an actor, of sorts at least. Who are they and what show do they come from?  
  
The History teacher, Mr. Webbing, the male PE teacher, Mr. Cortes, and the Home-Ec teacher, Mrs. Henrick, are also from the same show. They are all smart and authoritative, though in different ways. Mr. Webbing is very demanding, Mr. Cortes likes the Marines, and Mrs. Henrick is sweet and has a great family. Who are they and what show do they come from?  
  
The Computer teacher, Mr. Boots, the female PE teacher, Mrs. Porter, and the Science teacher, Mr. Porter, again, same show. Mr. Boots is very smart but shy and confused. Mr. and Mrs. Porter are married (as many people that watch this show are shippers of) and she is hard and cold while he is sweet and gentle. Who are they and what show do they come from?  
  
I'll tell you in the next chapter!! Guess in the reviews if you want! 


	5. Bethany and Gohan Cook/Amy and Trunks Si...

Hey there! Sorry of the delay on this chapter.Bunny and I both were having severe writer's block! . that is sooo annoying! Don't worry though, more are coming soon and quickly too!  
  
Okay, the teachers.  
  
*Mr. Mason-Chandler Bing ("Friends") the hints were his accenting certain words and the fact that he's a math teacher.I think Chandler does something with accounting right? *shrug*  
  
*Mr. Boots-Broots ("The Pretender") the hints were a computer geek that is scared and confused a lot.hey at the Centre who wouldn't be?  
  
*Mr. Webbing- Admiral AJ Chegwidden ("JAG") the hints were his commanding behavior and the name-Webb-Webbing-see where I'm going with this?  
  
*Ms. Damson-Phoebe Buffey (is that spelt right??) the hints were her ditzy behavior and the music.how easy can it be when she sings "Smelly Cat"???  
  
*Mr. Cortes-Gunny ("JAG") the hints were his name (Latin) and his appearance-the shirt and hair.*sigh* Gunny..  
  
*Mrs. Porter-Miss Parker ("The Pretender") the hints were her husband and clearly her attitude! Come on, who else would behave that way and still get Jarod??  
  
*Mrs. Henrick-Lt. Harriet Sims-("JAG") the hints were her family pictures and her sweet behavior.Harriet is so nice isn't she?  
  
*Mr. Rosolini-Joey Tribeoni (ok THAT is misspelled.^_^**) the hints are the fact that he's Italian, he starts class with "How you doin'?" and that he's an actor.if that ain't Joey then I don't know who is.  
  
*Mr. Porter-Jarod ("The Pretender") the hints were his marriage and the fact that he was really nice and acted like a big kid  
  
Now that that is out of the way.on with chapter 5!  
  
***  
  
Senior Year  
  
Chapter 5: Bethany and Gohan Cook/Amy and Trunks Sing  
  
  
  
Third Day of School  
  
Amy's House:  
  
It was Bethany's turn to pick up Amy. She got out of her silver camero (Bunny A/N: teehee!! Cool car.) and walked along a brick path that is lined with flowers to a two story light blue house with navy trimming. Amy opened the door before Bethany had a chance to knock.  
  
"I'm not coming to school today," Amy said and quickly tried to shut the door but Bethany was able to push it open.  
  
"Why?" asked Bethany, giving her best friend a suspicious look.  
  
"Because if I go, I'll get sick," replied Amy who was now sitting on the stairs right by the entryway. Bethany sighed.  
  
"This is because you have to sing in front of your music class today, isn't it?" Amy nodded. "You'll be fine, you have a good voice. Now come on," said Bethany, pulling Amy off the stairs and right out the door. Amy reluctantly got in the car and Bethany drove away to school. They pulled in just as Gohan and Trunks were getting out of Trunks' 2002 Celica. (Bunny A/N: another cool car.)  
  
"Hey!" yelled Trunks. Amy and Bethany got out of the car.  
  
"Hi," said Bethany immediately. Trunks eyed Bethany's wardrobe but didn't say anything. Gohan walked over to Amy.  
  
"Hey," he said. She just nodded and stared into space. Bethany frowned.  
  
"You'll have to excuse her, she's just a little nervous about singing in music class today," Bethany told Gohan. He nodded and watched Amy stare at the ground and nervously tapped her purse. Bethany was walking in front of her which caused her to stop walking for a second when she finally saw what Bethany was wearing.  
  
"Why are you wearing Jimmy's clothes?" she blurted out. (Bunny A/N: catch that? Her brother is Jim Morrison? ^__^) Trunks and Gohan exchanged looks and Bethany laughed. Bethany was wearing black combat boots, baggy camouflage pants, and a black tank top. All she was missing were the dog tags.  
  
"Because my brother is away for a few months, why can't I wear his clothes?" she said with a smirk on her face. Trunks sighed in relief, it was only her brother.  
  
"Right, you just didn't do laundry did you?" retorted Amy. Bethany just smiled.  
  
"You wore that because we're cooking today, didn't you?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Maybe," was her response.  
  
***  
  
Amy's 2nd hour: (yes I know I'm skipping periods)  
  
Amy was dreading her turn. She glanced at Liz who tried to reassure Amy that she'd be fine, before Liz stood up for her turn.  
  
".Ay, ay, ay I'm your little butterfly  
  
Green, black and blue,  
  
Make the colors in the sky  
  
Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly  
  
Green, black and blue,  
  
Make the colors in the sky  
  
Where's my samurai  
  
Where's my samurai  
  
I've been searching for a man  
  
All across Japan  
  
Just to find, to find my samurai  
  
Someone who is strong  
  
But still a little shy  
  
Yes I need my samurai."  
  
Liz nailed every note of the song. Amy smiled at Liz's choice of music, she knew a samurai she could be with. Amy's thoughts however quickly turned her own troubles. She wished she had Liz's voice, because she hated her own even though everyone else told her she had a good voice. Amy closed her eyes, took a deep breath and tried to think of something to calm her nerves. What popped into her head was Gohan from last hour.  
  
"You'll be fine Amy, you have a beautiful voice," Gohan said as the bell rang. She had sung for them yesterday at lunch. "Just think you're singing to for your friends. Now go knock them dead," he said with a smile that made her weak in the knees. She bit her lip and nodded as they separated.  
  
"Amy?" asked Ms. Damson. Amy's eyes flew open, and she quickly walked to front of the room. She put in the CD with her song of choice on it to sing.  
  
"Sorry," she said. Ms. Damson nodded as the music started.  
  
"Look at me  
  
You may think you see who I really am  
  
But you'll never know me  
  
Everyday, it's as if I play a part  
  
Now I see, if I wear a mask I can fool the world  
  
But I cannot fool my heart  
  
Who is that girl I see, staring straight back at me?  
  
When will my reflection show who I am inside?  
  
I am now in a world where  
  
I have to hide my heart and what I believe in  
  
But somehow I will show the world  
  
What's inside my heart and be loved for who I am  
  
Who is the girl I see, staring straight back at me?  
  
Why is my reflection someone I don't know?  
  
Must I pretend that I'm someone else for all time?  
  
When will my reflection show, who I am inside?"  
  
"Very good!" exclaimed Ms. Damson. Amy grinned and nodded as she walked back to her seat. 'Thanks Gohan,' she thought.  
  
***  
  
Passing Period:  
  
"Gohan!" exclaimed Amy as she ran up to the other three. He turned to face her, only to get glomped by her. Trunks and Bethany glance at each other and then back at the other two. Amy finally let go. "I did it! I just went up there and sang, and she loved me!" she beamed. He smiles at the happiness coming from her eyes.  
  
"See, I told you could do it." She laughed and hugged him again.  
  
"Yes you did." She smiled as she let go.  
  
"Uh guys-class," said Bethany.  
  
"Right," said Amy as they all headed to PE.  
  
***  
  
Gohan and Bethany's 4th Hour:  
  
"Today, we are going to bake a cake to see how much you each already know. It's a simple recipe so it shouldn't be too hard," said Mrs. Henrick. "Now partner up." Bethany and Crissie paired up and Jim and Gohan paired up. "Okay first we measure the flour," continued Mrs. Henrick. Crissie tried to open the bag of flour and ripped it open, spilling the flour all over.  
  
"Crissie!" yelled Bethany who's black top was now white.  
  
"Oops," replied Crissie was a giggle.  
  
"That's okay girls," said Mrs. Henrick. "Moving on." she continued the directions and the girls tried follow, Bethany opening everything. They mixed the batter together and poured it into a pan, placed it into the oven. 15 minutes later.BOOM! Their oven door flies open with smoke piling out.  
  
"Crissie! What did you do?" exclaimed Bethany.  
  
"Uh.what temperature was it supposed to be at again?" asked Crissie sheepishly.  
  
"350° for 20 minutes," replied Bethany, eyeing Crissie suspiciously.  
  
"Well, I thought we could get it done faster if I turned it to 500°." (Ann A/N: so that's not exactly what would happen but you get the point) Bethany smacked her forehead and groaned. She walked over to Gohan and Jim who were eyeing their cake. It didn't look quite right.  
  
"Jim did you forget to add the baking powder?" asked Gohan. Jim nodded.  
  
"You should go work with Crissie then," said Bethany, "and I'll work with Gohan." Jim nodded, and walked over to Crissie to help her and Mrs. Henrick clean up. Gohan and Bethany began to make a new cake.  
  
"This looks really good," said Gohan as they pulled the cake out of the oven. Mrs. Henrick walked over and cut a small piece to taste it.  
  
"Mmm, this is really good. Good job you two." Bethany and Gohan smiled.  
  
"Thank you," he replied. Bethany smirked.  
  
"This will show Amy wrong. I told her I could cook!" Gohan laughed at the proud smile on Bethany's face.  
  
***  
  
Lunch:  
  
The two were allowed to take the cake with them, so they brought it to lunch. Amy, Bethany, Gohan, Trunks, Jim, Crissie, Kenshin, Liz, Bra, Jim, Crissie, and Duo all ate some of the cake. (Ann A/N: @.@ that was a lot of names.)  
  
"Wow, this is really good!" exclaimed Amy.  
  
"I told you I could cook!" said Bethany. Amy laughed.  
  
"This has to be this good because Gohan helped." Bethany glared at Amy.  
  
"Either way it was good," said Trunks, smiling at Bethany. She smiled back.  
  
"Unlike ours," frowned Crissie as Jim and her poked their cake. The gang laughed.  
  
"Good luck singing today, Trunks," said Liz. He nodded.  
  
"I'm just glad I don't have to sing one of her crazy songs." Liz and Amy laughed, knowing exactly what he was talking about.  
  
***  
  
Trunks' 6th hour:  
  
Trunks sat in the back of the class. He hadn't been nervous earlier in the day and didn't understand why he was now. 'I killed Frieza in 5 seconds and faced Sel, why is a silly song making me anxious?' he thought.  
  
"Okay, everyone," said Ms. Damson as she stood up, "Whoa, head rush." She sat back down and then quickly stood back up. "Cool. Anyway, today as you all know everyone is going to come up and sing a little part of a song of his or her choice. Any volunteers to go first?" Trunks slouched down in his chair.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Would anyone be willing to rip themselves away from math to take this note to Ms. Damson?" asked Mr. Mason. Bethany's hand shot up in the air. She'd do anything to get out of Trig class. (Bunny A/N: And I will do anything to get Bethany to see Trunks sing! *Pokes Ann relentlessly* Ann: okay okay!!! Geez you crazy rabbit! Bunny: O:-) thank you!) "Okay Bethany, you can." She quickly grabbed the note and left. She head to the music room.  
  
"Okay, Trunks it's your turn," said Ms. Damson. Trunks gulped as he stood up. He walked to the front of the class and put the tape with his song on it into the radio. (Ann A/N: *sweat drop* this song WASN'T my idea, I swear!! Bunny: Nope! Twas mine!!! Now, on with the song already! Ann: yes ma'am)  
  
"Every man want to me a macho macho man,  
  
to have the kind of body, always in demand  
  
Jogging in the mornings, go man go."  
  
While Trunks was singing Bethany came into the classroom. She held back her laughter when she saw Trunks singing "Macho Man" by the Village People. She handed Ms. Damson the note and decided to stay for the rest of the performance.  
  
".Macho, macho man  
  
I've got to be, a macho man  
  
Macho, macho man  
  
I've got to be, a macho man! Ow.  
  
Macho, macho man  
  
I've got to be, a macho man  
  
Macho, macho man  
  
I've got to be, a macho man (yeah, yeah)  
  
I've got to be a macho!"  
  
Trunks stopped his dancing and singing, that's right dancing, and turned off his tape, quickly heading back to his seat.  
  
"Very interesting Trunks," said Ms. Damson. He blushed slightly. Everyone was silent, due to being stunned, except for one. Trunks searched for the laughter when he saw the giggle come from a girl in camouflage walk out the door. 'Was that Bethy?' he thought. He sighed, hoping she hadn't seen that.  
  
"Well he does have the body," she said to herself as she headed back to math. She smiled to herself, today certainly had been an interesting day.  
  
***  
  
  
  
What do you think?? Oh and we don't own any the songs or anime, just Bethy, Amy, Crissie, and Liz. Next chapter will be up soon we hope! It might be a side story chapter, so do you want a Duo, Kenshin, or Jim one?  
  
  
  
One other thing, I'm starting an email update on this story. If you want to be notified when the next chapter is posted leave your email address if a review or email me at GoLFaN585@cs.com with the subject line of "Senior Year Update." Thanks for reading so far and I hope to have the next chapter up really soon. Ja ne! ~Ann Parker 


	6. Fight!...well, Sparring anyway...

Ann: *uses Bunny as a shield* Bunny: hey! It's not my fault you were too lazy to type this chapter! Ann: Gomenasai, and I swear I was really busy with school work. Bunny: suuuuuure you were. Ann: *smacks Bunny in the back of the head* Shut up, I was! Bunny: Hey! Ann: O: ) Bunny: . Ann: anyway on with the chapter!  
  
  
  
Senior Year  
  
Chapter Six: Fight!.well, sparring anyway.  
  
  
  
It was Friday at lunch. The whole gang (Ann A/N: *takes a deep breath*) Trunks, Gohan, Bethany, Amy, Kenshin, Liz, Crissie, Duo, Bra, and Jim (Ann A/N: @.@ too many names.) were eating and discussing their plans for the weekend.  
  
"So Kenshin, what are you doing this weekend?" asked Liz.  
  
"Probably practice my swordsmanship," he replied. This caught Trunks ear.  
  
"You use a sword?" Trunks asked. The girls, excluding Bra, and Kenshin nodded.  
  
"He's very good in fact," said Amy.  
  
"Sword.shinny." muttered Crissie, dreamingly. The rest eyed her suspiciously.  
  
"I prefer guns," said Duo. Crissie nodded.  
  
"Guns work," she replied.  
  
"Oy," said Amy as Bethany and Liz shook their heads.  
  
"Anyway.why? Are you interested in learning?" asked Bethany, imagining Trunks with a sword. She liked that idea.  
  
"Already know how to use one, I'm interested in a match," replied Trunks. Kenshin laughed nervously, not really interested in match.  
  
"A match?" he asked. Trunks nodded. "Well, I suppose."  
  
"Great!" exclaimed Trunks, longing for a good sparring match.  
  
"Uh.Trunks, are you sure you know what you are getting into?" asked Amy, concerned for both parties.  
  
"He can handle his own, trust me," said Gohan, remembering the last time those two fought. Amy nodded.  
  
"So it's settled then, tomorrow at 10 am. But where?" said Trunks.  
  
"At the dojo I practice at," answered Kenshin. Trunks nodded as the bell rang, sending them to their 5th hours.  
  
"Well, tomorrow will be an interesting day," said Liz and the rest nodded as they parted ways.  
  
***  
  
The next day more than Trunks went to the dojo. Amy, Bethany, and Liz pulled up in Bethany's camero. Liz was wearing flared jeans and a black T-shirt. Bethany was wearing an old pair of faded jeans and a red T- shirt, that faded into a dark orange, sort of like fire. (Bunny A/N: Fire!! Yay! Ann: quiet it down pyro.) Amy was wearing jeans also, with a white T- shirt that had a daisy printed on the front. She was also carrying her book bag.  
  
"You are such the book worm," said Bethany, motioning to Amy's bag.  
  
"And she's not the only one," said Liz, as she said Trunks and Gohan walking up. Trunks was wearing his Capsule Corps. jacket and black training pants (Ann A/N: like the ones he wore when he first showed up from the future). Gohan was wearing a pair of jeans and a blue T-shirt. He also had his book bag.  
  
"So Gohan, what's your reason for the school bag?" asked Bethany.  
  
"My mom," he said with a sigh. "You?" he asked Amy.  
  
"I just like getting a good start on my work. The sooner it gets done the more time I have to do other things," she replied. He smiled and nodded as they enters the dojo to see Kenshin staff fighting with a petite, sandy-blond girl who's hair was pulled back in a pony tail.  
  
"Hey Kenshin!" yelled Trunks, not really thinking for he was too excited about the match. Kenshin glanced over to see the group waiting. The girl used this as the perfect opportunity to pull a swift move of swinging the staff at the backs of Kenshin's legs. This flipped him on his back and she pointed the staff at his neck.  
  
"Got you again," she said, as her hazel eyes sparkled with delight. Kenshin smiled.  
  
"Yep, you did," he said as she offered her hand to help him up.  
  
"Go Chibi!" yelled Bethany as they approached. The girl smiled.  
  
"Chibi?" questioned Gohan. They nodded.  
  
"My name is Gwen, but everyone calls me Chibi on account of my height," she answered. Gohan noticed that there were quite a few inches difference between them. "And I," she continued, looking at the lavender haired boy that Kenshin had described, "will be judging your match."  
  
"Well then lets get going," said Trunks with a grin.  
  
"Um, before you start is there a place where I can study?" asked Gohan.  
  
"I know where," said Amy. She and Gohan walked away to the farthest spot from where the match would take place.  
  
"Bethy, will you teach me to use the staff?" asked Liz.  
  
"Sure," Bethany replied and the two walked to one half of the dojo and began to go through the basics. Gwen tossed a wooden sword to Trunks.  
  
"Let's not use the real ones today," she said and the guys nodded. "You guys ready?" she asked. Trunks took off his jacket to reveal his black wife beater (Bunny: wife beater.*day dreams about Trunks* Ann: o.O** Moving on.). This of course distracts Bethany for a moment, just enough time for Liz to hit he slightly on the side.  
  
"Ow!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Oops, my bad," shrugged Liz. Bethany growled and began to attack Liz. Trunks blinked at this site. 'She is something else,' he thought before turning his attention to Kenshin, who was already in position. He got into position and nodded, signaling he was ready.  
  
"Begin," said Chibi as she backed away from in between them. Trunks lunged at Kenshin, but when he got there Kenshin had already jumped out of the way and was behind Trunks. Trunks smirked.  
  
"You're quite fast," he commented.  
  
"I am I guess," Kenshin replied, waiting for Trunks' next move.  
  
  
  
Did anyone else notice that Duo, Jim, Crissie, and Bra aren't there? Well, this is what they are up to.  
  
Duo pulled up in his black Thunderbird to a one story beige house. Jim, who was in the passenger seat, and Duo got out the car and walked up to front door. Before Duo was able to knock the door flung open.  
  
"Hey Duo!" exclaimed Crissie, "Hey Jim." Her curly blond hair enveloped her face. She was wearing light blue jeans and a black T-shirt with Curious George saying "Monkey see, Monkey do," on it.  
  
"Hey," replied Duo, smiling at her shirt. "You ready?"  
  
"Almost," Crissie answered, "Bra! Hurry up!" At that the Bulma look- a-like came to the door wearing a plain white T-shirt and a skirt to match her hair color.  
  
"I'm ready," she said, and Crissie shut the door behind them and locked it. "So, what movie are we going to?" Bra continued as they climbed into the car. Crissie took the passenger seat next to Duo, Jim and Bra climbed into the back.  
  
"I want to see an action flick!" said Jim.  
  
"What about a romantic comedy?" asked Bra, glancing at Jim before quickly looking away.  
  
"I don't care because I don't plan on 'watching' the movie," said Duo, sending Crissie a suggestive look with his violet eyes. Crissie giggled and blushed.  
  
"Okay, then how about some movies we've seen already," said Crissie. The rest nodded in agreement. "I know! Harry Potter! I've already see that at least 5 times." Duo shrugged.  
  
"That's fine," said Bra. Jim nodded.  
  
~~~~~Back to the Dojo~~~~~  
  
"Yay! We're done!" said Amy. Gohan and she had finally finished their homework. They had started 2 hours ago and the match was still going on.  
  
"Thanks Amy," said Gohan as they packed up their bags. Bethany plopped down beside them, shortly followed by Liz.  
  
"You two are losers," said Bethany. "Doing homework on a Saturday morning?"  
  
"Oh shut up," said Amy as she poked Bethany in her side and made her squeal.  
  
"They've been at if for a long time," said Liz as her eyes watched the two fighters on the other side of the room. The rest nodded. Kenshin and Trunks appeared to be even. Trunks had an advantage in strength and speed, but Kenshin had agility and little more skill.  
  
"Now I've got you!" yelled Trunks as he thrusted his sword at Kenshin's abdomen. Kenshin dodged the attack with his swift foot moves, but when he landed one of his feet slipped and he fell on the floor. He kept his sword up however for it was pointed at Trunks' stomach. Trunks had his sword at Kenshin's neck. Neither of them could move.  
  
"And at that, I'm declaring this a tie," said Gwen. She walked over to the two men. They lowered their swords and Trunks helped Kenshin up.  
  
"You're quite good," said Trunks. They smiled at each other and shook hands before putting the swords away.  
  
"About time," murmured Amy. Gohan held back a laugh.  
  
"What did you say?" asked Trunks, eyeing Amy and Gohan suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing," she replied quickly, "Hey, where's Crissie?" she asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Didn't Bra spend the night at her house?" asked Gohan. Trunks nodded. Liz blinked and sweatdropped.  
  
"What's the matter Liz?" asked Bethany.  
  
"Um.Crissie told me that Duo and she were going to the movies today," Liz replied. This caused Kenshin to laugh nerviously.  
  
"What?!?" asked Trunks, getting annoyed with his little sister.  
  
"Well, Duo told me that Jim and he were getting together," she said, inching away from Trunks.  
  
"WHAT?!?! We have to find them, NOW!" Trunks yelled, about to go into Super Saiyan mode until Gohan smacked him in the back of the head. Trunks glared at him.  
  
"Exsna on the Super Aiyandsa," Gohan whispered. Trunks realized what he was doing and took at deep breath, calming down.  
  
"Let's go find them," he said through his teeth. The rest slowly nodded and followed him out.  
  
"See ya Chibi!" yelled Kenshin as they reached the door, "And Thanks!"  
  
"Bye! No problem!" she yelled back as the door shut.  
  
"What's Trunks' problem?" whispered Amy to Gohan.  
  
"Let's just say he's a little over protective of his sister," Gohan said. Amy nodded, thinking about her older brother.  
  
"I'm going to have to beat Wufei if he ever acts like this," Amy said to Bethany. (Ann A/N: Yep, you read right. Wufei is Amy's older brother. You wanted more GW peeps, there you go. Wufei goes to Military School with Jimmy and their close friend, Trowa. Don't worry, both will appear later. Bunny: *sigh* Trowa.*Trunks eyed his favorite author*.ahem, I mean *sigh* Trunks.Ann: *rolls her eyes at Bunny* moving on.) Bethany laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I bet he and Jimmy would both act like this," she replied as they got in their cars and drove to the movie theater.  
  
~~~~~At the Movies~~~~~  
  
Duo removed his arm that had been wrapped around Crissie during the movie, and slowly stood up as the credits rolled. Crissie fixed her hair a little. It got a little messed up during their makeout session. Jim and Bra, who had sat next to each other but both were too shy to do anything, stood up and stretched. They left the movie theater to see Gohan and Kenshin holding back a very pissed off Trunks. Bra's eyes widened.  
  
"Oh no," she said as she saw Bethany trying to calm Trunks.  
  
"Trunks, relax. From what I've seen of Bra and Jim they are too shy to do anything at this stage. It's not like it's you and me," she blurted out before turning red. "I.I mean, oh never mind," she mumbled before walked back over to Amy, who was trying hard to hold in a laugh. At this Trunks relaxed a little, now thinking about holding Bethany in his arms at a movie. That thought quickly disappeared though, when the others slowly came out of the theater.  
  
"Bra, what the hell do you think you are doing?" he asked, tapping his toes on the cement, forming a small crater below his feet.  
  
"I know how this may look," Bra started.  
  
"May look!" he yelled, "Duo has lipstick on his face and you're wondering on how this MAY look?!?!" Crissie blushed and helped Duo clean his face off. Amy and Gohan were laughing hysterically.  
  
"That's a great shade for you Duo," said Gohan between laughed. Trunks glared at his best friend and Gohan tried to stop laughing. "Sorry," he said to Trunks and Amy and him stopped giggling.  
  
"Trunks, that was them! Jim and I." stopped Bra, not sure of how to finish that sentence.  
  
"Jim and you what?"  
  
"Nothing happened," said Jim, emerging from behind Duo. Trunks was about to say something when Gohan blocked his view of Jim.  
  
"No," Gohan said coldly.  
  
"What do you mean no?" questioned Trunks.  
  
"I mean you aren't going to pull any stunts. Don't turn into your father and start pushing people around just because they get on your nerves," he stated. Bethany sighed and walked over to Trunks, placing her hand on his upper arm. She leaned next to his ear and whispered something, causing him to turn slightly pink. She smiled at her mission accomplished and Trunks relaxed.  
  
"You're right," he said with a sigh. "Come on Bra, Gohan and I will give you a ride home." Bra nodded, relieved that Trunks had kept his temper under control. She waved goodbye to Jim who smiled and waved back.  
  
"I guess I'll take you home," said Duo to Jim. "You ready?" he asked Crissie. She nodded.  
  
"Yep." He smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked off.  
  
"Bye," said Amy to Gohan. Gohan smiled and walked away with Trunks and Bra.  
  
"See ya later," said Kenshin and he walked to his car. Liz, Bethany, and Amy looked at each other, the theater, and back at each other.  
  
"Well, shall we?" asked Liz.  
  
"We shall," replied Bethany and the three walked into the theater.  
  
***  
  
Yay!! It's finally done! *happy dance* What did you think? The next chapter should be up much sooner I promise! Remember, read and review! Ja ne!  
  
Want to know when there is a new chapter posted without having to check back at FF.net all the time? Leave your email address in your review and you will be added to a "Senior Year Update" mailing list, it's that simple! 


	7. Blooming Love

See I told you the next chapter would be up sooner! And it's a good one too!  
  
  
  
Senior Year  
  
Chapter Seven: Blooming Love  
  
  
  
A few weeks had past. Trunks and Gohan got closer with Amy, Bethany and the rest of the gang. Trunks was doing fine in school but Gohan, well he had a little trouble in Calculus and Chemistry. Trouble, at least by Chichi's standards. They were the only two classes he didn't have and A in. Amy knew the pressure he was under and thought of a way to help him.  
  
"Hey Gohan," she said, with a somewhat mischievous smile on her face as she walked into Calculus class, "I know a way to raise your grades. Ever thought about peer tutoring? We have great tutors here."  
  
"That's a great idea!" he exclaimed, willing to try anything. "Where do I go?" She handed him a flyer.  
  
"All the information you need is on there." She smiled again and he smiled back. Trunks silently laughed to himself, fairly sure he knew what she was up to.  
  
"Thanks, I'll look into it," Gohan replied. She nodded and turned to face the front, for class was about to start.  
  
***  
  
Gohan did look into it, although Mr. Mason couldn't figure out why he needed it, he had B's in both classes.  
  
"After school tomorrow go to the Chemistry classroom, your tutor will be there," Mr. Mason said. Gohan nodded and did what he was told. The next day he walked into the room and couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
"Amy, what are you doing here?" he asked. She just smiled.  
  
"I'm meeting a student to tutor in Calculus and Chemistry. You know him?" He gave her a look and she laughed.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were a tutor?" he continued.  
  
"I wanted to see your face when you saw me, and boy was it worth the trouble." She grinned at her 'achievement.' He laughed. "Shall we get started?" she asked. He nodded and they walked over to the table to start a lab.  
  
***  
  
Amy forgot to tell Bethany that she was peer tutoring this afternoon, and Gohan failed to mention that he had the session to Trunks. This left both of them roaming the halls. While Trunks got stuck listening to Ms. Damson sing (Ann A/N: See what happens when you wonder the halls by the music room? You listen to "Smelly Cat.") Bethany decided to try to wear Mr. Porter down about his marriage. She headed down the science hallway. Mr. Porter was organizing the Chemical closet in the same room as Amy and Gohan since they had to have a supervisor in the room. He went to and fro, between the closet and a counter, always carrying something or another.  
  
"Okay Gohan, first we pour 100 mL of water into here."  
  
"Amy!" exclaimed Bethany when she saw her friend. This startled Amy and Gohan and they dropped the tube of water that they were holding, together mind you, and spilled the water on the floor. This also caused Gohan to knock over the tub of water they had on the table to later in the experiment. At the same time Mr. Porter came out of the closet carrying a giant bag of Potassium.  
  
"Mr. Porter look out!" exclaimed Amy but she said it too late. He had already stepped into the water. He slipped and dropped the Potassium into the water. He looked in horror when he realized what had happened.  
  
"Oh no.run!" he exclaimed and pushed everyone out the door. They began to run down the hallway.  
  
*~*~* (Same time, different people)  
  
Trunk finally escaped Ms. Damson singing about how we get hamburger. After losing his appetite, which for a saiyan is hard to do, he roamed the halls and headed down stairs towards the science hallway when he heard screaming. He ran towards the yelling to see Amy, Gohan, Mr. Porter, and Bethany running towards him. He just stood there, not knowing what was going on. All of a sudden Bethany tripped. Trunks ran to her in Saiyan speed, picked her up, and ran back to Gohan and the rest. Trunks look behind them to see Mr. Porter's science room full of white smoke Then white sparks began to light the smoke. The five of them watched in amazement as the sparks were flying out of the room. When he knew that everyone was okay, Mr. Porter laughed and left to find the janitor.  
  
"Bethy!" exclaimed Amy, "Look what you did!"  
  
"Hmm?" was the response she got, Bethany being too busy looking at Trunks who was still holding her in his strong arms.  
  
"Trunks, put her down," demanded Amy. Bethany shot imaginary darts at Amy when she said this. Trunks sighed, enjoying holding her, and put her down. "Bethy, why are you even still at school?"  
  
"Because someone failed to mention that she was tutoring someone when she was the one that drove to school!" said Bethany. Amy blushed.  
  
"I did?" Bethany nodded. "Oops." Amy shrugged. "Well.Trunks will take you home and I'll give Gohan a ride," she suggested.  
  
"Absolutely," Trunks replied. Gohan handed Trunks his keys and Bethany imaginary glomped Amy for her idea. "Let's go," he said.  
  
"K!" she exclaimed and followed him out. Amy turned to Gohan.  
  
"Shall we go on to math?" she asked. He laughed at nodded. He placed his hands in the small of her back and led her to the math room.  
  
"Good thing we were told to leave our stuff in Mr. Mason's room," said Gohan. She laughed and nodded.  
  
***  
  
Trunks took Bethany home and walked her to her door. She turned to face him.  
  
"Thanks for the ride.and the rescue," she said and as if it was instinct she placed a quick kiss on his lips. When she realized what she had done she blushed. Trunks blinked for a second, still realizing what had just happened. When it sank in he smiled and she smiled back. He leaned in and kissed her softly. Only when the need for oxygen became too great did they separate. They smiled again.  
  
"You're welcome," he whispered. She laughed softly and opened the door. They waved goodbye as she shut the door. He walked back to the car and reminded himself to thank Amy and Gohan for not telling them about their study session.  
  
***  
  
That's chapter 7! Sorry it's soooo short but check the story again, I posted 7-9 together. I couldn't really tie them into just one chapter so it's three short ones, k? R &R!  
  
A/N by Bunny: I took chemistry last year, so the chemical "explosion" probably wasn't as accurate as it would have been if it had been written last year. Oh well! On to the next chapter! 


	8. Homecoming

Senior Year  
  
Chapter Eight: Homecoming  
  
  
  
School had gone smoothly since that day of the Chemistry mishap, which had been about two months ago. Amy helped Gohan raise his Chemistry and Calculus grades, making him forever grateful. He wanted to thank her somehow, and when they were alone in the Calculus room he thought of a way.  
  
"Amy, do you have a date for Homecoming?" he asked. She gave him a sad smile.  
  
"No I don't," she said with a sigh, "but I wasn't planning on going."  
  
"Oh." He thought his heart was breaking but he wasn't sure why. Little did he know that her heart was doing the same.  
  
"Let me explain," she continued, seeing the sadness in his eyes, "Bethy and I haven't gone to any of the Homecoming dances. Instead, we have a bunch of people over and we play games and watch movies. It's a big sleepover." He nodded, slowly understanding. "Actually I was going to ask you if you wanted to come. I'm sure Bethy is asking Trunks and Bra. Kenshin, Liz, Crissie, Duo and Jim will be there." His face brightened.  
  
"I would love to," he said. She smiled, making his heart leap.  
  
"Great! It's Homecoming night at Bethy's house." He nodded and they returned to studying.  
  
***  
  
Trunks and Bethany spent almost every afternoon together while Amy and Gohan studied. Not that they minded, of course. They were wandering around Trunks' neighborhood just talking. Trunks had his arm around Bethy's waist.  
  
"So, Bethy are you going to Homecoming?" he asked. She giggled. "What?"  
  
"Nothing," she lied, thinking about how to tell Trunks about the sleepover. "No, I'm not going. But would you like to come over instead?" He just looked at her, a little confused. "You see, every year on Homecoming Amy and I have the gang over for a giant sleepover. Would you and Bra like to come?"  
  
"Absolutely. What about Gohan?" he asked. She giggled again.  
  
"Oh I'm sure Amy's invited him already." He nodded. "You know, we really need to get those two together." He smiled and laughed as he turned her so that he was facing her.  
  
"Yeah, so they can be as happy as we are, right?" he asked. She smiled.  
  
"Yep." He smiled and pulled her close and kissed her.  
  
***  
  
"A sleepover?" repeated Duo as he drove Crissie home. She nodded.  
  
"Yeah, it's an annual thing at Bethy's House. It's a lot of fun. We play games, watch movies, and eat junk food. It's much better than some dance where I have to get into a dress," said Crissie, shuddering at the thought of her in a skirt and high heels. Duo laughed.  
  
"Sounds like fun, I'll be there." Crissie clapped her hands and kissed Duo on the cheek before getting out of his Thunderbird. He smiled as he watched walk up to her door and wave. He waved back before pulling away.  
  
"You think Bra will be there?" asked Jim from the back seat. Duo rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, Jim I bet she'll be there." Jim smiled.  
  
***  
  
"So you going to the annual sleepover?" Liz asked to Kenshin, who was giving her a ride home.  
  
"Yep. I was thinking about asking Gwen to come," he replied. Liz smiled which Kenshin saw. "What?"  
  
"You really should, you two make a cute couple," she said teasingly. Kenshin just shook his head and continued to drive. "At least you have someone," she said under her breath. Kenshin sighed when he heard this.  
  
"You will too," he said. She looked at him, shocked that he heard her. "Just keep an open mind, sometimes the person you think would make the least sense to be with, is your soul mate." She nodded as they pulled up to her house.  
  
"Thanks," she said with a smile as she got out. Kenshin smiled back and pulled away to go meet Gwen at the dojo.  
  
***  
  
Homecoming week came and Gohan still hadn't convinced Chichi to let him go to the party.  
  
"Mom, Bethy's parents will be there and a bunch of friends, we'll be fine," he pleaded. They truth was he didn't know if her parents were going to be there or not. "Please!" She sighed.  
  
"I don't know Gohan, I don't even know these girls-Amy and Bethany, right?" Gohan nodded. "What do you think Goku?" (Ann A/N: Yes, Goku's alive in this fic. He's just too funny to leave out!)  
  
"Hmm?" replied Goku from the fridge. Chichi growled and smacked the fridge door.  
  
"Goku! Get out of there, we're trying to have a serious conversation and you can't stop eating!" He swallowed his last bite of chicken and closed the fridge.  
  
"Sorry. I trust Gohan enough, I think he can go," Goku replied. Chichi wasn't pleased with this answer and sighed.  
  
"You can go after I meet this Amy person." Gohan sighed at and nodded.  
  
***  
  
"You want to go to a coed sleepover?" asked Bulma. Trunks nodded.  
  
"Bra wants to come too," he added.  
  
"I don't know," Bulma continued. "Vegeta?"  
  
"What woman?" exclaimed Vegeta.  
  
"Don't call me 'woman'! Now, should we let Trunks and Bra go to this sleepover?"  
  
"Whatever woman," he said as he walked towards the gravity room.  
  
"Oh you are going to get it!" she yelled, as she was about to chase Vegeta. When she got up however, the phone rang. She answered it. "Hello? Oh hi Chichi. Yes, he is asking about it. A dinner with the girls? That's a great idea! Yes, we can have it here tomorrow night at six," Trunks heard from this side of the phone. Bulma hung up the phone. "The Sons are bringing Amy over for dinner tomorrow and you are bringing Bethany. I'll make my decision after I get to know this girl that stole my son's heart a little better," she said to Trunks. Trunks nodded.  
  
'Great, this was going to be interesting. Bethy and Amy eating while dad sends death glares to Goku?' he thought.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Will Bulma and Chichi approve of the girls? Will there be a fight between Vegeta and Goku? And will Trunks and Gohan get to go to the sleepover? Read the next chapter! 


	9. The Dinner

Senior Year  
  
Chapter Nine: The Dinner  
  
  
  
"You want us to come over for dinner to meet your parents?" repeated Bethany. Trunks and Gohan nodded.  
  
"It's the only way we have a chance of coming to the sleepover," said Gohan. The girls smiled.  
  
"I'd love to meet my boyfriend's parents," said Bethany. Trunks smiled and pulled her into a kiss. Amy blushed a little, wishing Gohan would do that to her.  
  
"I guess I can come," she said quietly. Gohan smiled.  
  
"Great," he said. "We'll pick you up at 6ish tonight, okay?" Bethany pulled away from Trunks.  
  
"Okay," she said and then kissed Trunks again. Amy nodded.  
  
***  
  
"This is going to be interesting," said Gohan to Trunks. The boys were driving in Trunks' 2002 dark orange Celica, picking up Amy and Bethany.  
  
"Tell me about it. My dad starring down yours, and our moms analyzing the girls," said Trunks. Gohan nodded in agreement. They pulled up to Bethany's house and Trunks got out to go to the door. Gohan slipped into the back so Bethany could sit next to Trunks. Trunks rang the doorbell and Bethany answered it.  
  
"Hi," she said with a big smile plastered on her face. She ran her fingers through her hair, leaving it down.  
  
"Hey beautiful," replied Trunks, handing her a red rose. She smiled as she set the rose on the table next to the door. "Just a sec," she said and she bent down to put on her black boots. When she was done lacing them up she pulled her black pants over the top of them and slid her black leather jacket over her red top to complete her outfit. "Ready," she said, as she picked the rose back up.  
  
"You look great," he said as he pulled into a kiss. When they separated he grabbed her hand and led her to the car. They pulled away and headed to Amy's house. They pulled up and Gohan got out. He knocked on the door. Amy emerged on the other side in just a few seconds.  
  
"Hey there," she said with a smile. She had her hair pulled up in a clip. She slide her brown leather jacket over top her white tank top that was underneath a white mesh top. She slid on her blue sandals that went with her knee length, sliver-blue skirt.  
  
"Hello," he replied and handed her a rose just like Trunks did to Bethany. She smiled.  
  
"Thank you, it's beautiful," she said as she shut the door. Gohan smiled, and they walked back to the car to head to Trunks' house.  
  
***  
  
The four walked into Trunk's house and the boys led them to the dining room. The girls silently gasped at the food on the table.  
  
"How.how is it possible." stuttered Bethany. Gohan and Trunks laughed nervously.  
  
"You haven't seen our dad's eat before," said Gohan, "Especially mine." The table before them had almost every possible inch covered with some type of food. The main dish was a cooked salmon with a Caesar salad and a mix of cooked vegetables. There was also a bowl of fresh fruit, sliced bread, rice to go with the salmon and a few others.  
  
"And we're eating light tonight," said Trunks. Just then Goku and Chichi walked into the room, followed by Bulma who was dragging Vegeta in with her.  
  
"You should have told us you where here," said Chichi with a smile. Goku and she walked over to Gohan and Amy. "You must be Amy." Amy smiled and nodded. "Well Amy, I'm Chichi and this," she pulled Goku's face from starring at the food, "is Goku. We're Gohan's parents."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you both," Amy replied. Chichi smiled, Amy seemed very nice. Bulma made her way over to Trunks and Bethany, giving Vegeta a glare that even the Prince of Saiyans couldn't disobey.  
  
"Hello Bethany, I'm Bulma and this is Vegeta," said Bulma.  
  
"Hello," replied Bethany, "and please, call me Bethy." Bulma nodded. They all took a seat. Going clockwise, it started with Goku at one end, then Trunks, Bethany, Bulma, Vegeta at the other end, Gohan, Amy, and Chichi.  
  
"Dig in," said Bulma and she immediately regretted it. Goku and Vegeta begin to dish up huge amounts of food. "I didn't mean it literally!!" she screamed, causing the men to stop and set the food back down. "Thank you. Let our guests to get some first." Goku nodded and Vegeta grunted. Bulma gave him a death glare and he mumbled something under his breath while handing Gohan the bowl of salad. Amy and Bethany looked at each other and blinked.  
  
"This food looks wonderful," said Bethany, trying to make conversation. Bulma and Chichi smiled.  
  
"Thank you Bethy," said Bulma, "Chichi is a wonderful cook." Chichi smiled again.  
  
"I'd think you'd get a lot of practice by the way Goku is eating," commented Amy with a smile. Everyone but Vegeta and Goku laughed. Vegeta didn't because Vegeta doesn't laugh, and Goku because he was too busy shoving food into his mouth.  
  
"Yes, I'd say I do," said Chichi, smiling at her husband. "So what classes do you girls have with Trunks and Gohan?" she said, changing the subject.  
  
"I have Calculus with both of them, and PE and Word Processing with Trunks," said Amy. Bulma and Chichi nodded.  
  
"I have History with both of them, and PE and Home-EC with Gohan," answered Bethany. The women nodded.  
  
"I'm glad to see that you two have such nice friends in your classes, to keep you out of trouble," said Chichi. Amy held back a laugh, knowing that Bethany at least would be the one to cause trouble, not prevent it. The boys nodded and smiled. It was quiet for a while as they ate until Goku broke the silence.  
  
"Can I have another piece of salmon?" he asked, which would make it his third. Chichi nodded, and set another piece of fish on his plate.  
  
"How can you eat that much?" blurted out Amy. She immediately blushed at her outburst. Gohan laughed.  
  
"High metabolism," he said. Amy nodded. Bethany and her could only blink as they watched Goku inhale that piece. The rest finished their meals and the girls helped Bulma and Chichi take the dishes into the kitchen. Trunks and Gohan went to rescue the girls from the kitchen only to be pushed out by Bulma. All they heard was a bunch of giggling when the door shut behind them. They glanced at each other and then went to where their fathers were.  
  
"Kakkarot, let's spar!" exclaimed Vegeta as they walked up. Goku noticed the boys and ignored Vegeta's question, well, demand. He saw the concerned looks on their faces.  
  
"What's wrong, boys?" he asked.  
  
"What could they be talking about?" asked Gohan as he sat down by his father. Goku smiled at his son and his best friend, where as Vegeta grunted.  
  
"Just silly woman stuff," he mumbled. Goku shook his head at Vegeta.  
  
"Everything will be fine boys, you two picked very nice girls," said Goku. Trunks and Gohan smiled as the four women approached them.  
  
"So what was that all about?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Just about what we'll be doing tomorrow night at the sleepover," replied Bethany. Amy and she smiled.  
  
"We? You mean we get to go?" asked Gohan. The girls nodded. "Yes!" he exclaimed before getting a weird look from Chichi, "I mean cool." Chichi just shock her head, her little boy was growing up.  
  
"Why don't you boys take the girls home?" she asked. They nodded. The girls said goodbye and then Trunks and Gohan took them home.  
  
***  
  
Sorry for how short these last few chapters were! If may be a bit before the next one but don't worry when it comes it will be long! Dun dun dun.sleepover time! 


	10. The Sleepover! Dun, dun, dun...

We're sorry for the short chapters before this one. This will make up for it, trust us…sleepover time!  
  
***  
  
Senior Year  
  
Chapter Ten: The Sleepover  
  
***  
  
Five Hours before the sleepover…  
  
"What time is the sleepover done with again, Gohan?" asked Chichi. Gohan shrugged. "Trunks?"  
  
"I can't remember," the lavender-haired teen replied. Chichi sighed.  
  
"Why don't you find out then, I would like to know what time to expect you back," she said as she left Gohan's room. Gohan sighed as he grabbed the phone. He dialed Amy's number, which he happened to have memorized.  
  
"Hello?" answered a female voice, but it wasn't Amy's.  
  
"Is Amy there?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, she's at Bethany's getting ready for the party," the woman, who Gohan assumed to be her mom, replied.  
  
"Okay, thank you," he said as he hung up. "She's at Bethany's," he said as he tossed the phone to Trunks. Trunks took the phone and dialed his girlfriend's number. He frowned. "What's wrong?" asked Gohan.  
  
"The line is busy," he replied. Just then Chichi walked in.  
  
"Well? Do you know the time?" she asked. The shook their heads. "Why don't you just go over there and ask in person?" They nodded. Chichi smiled and let the two out of the room to walk outside to Trunks' Celica. They got inside and drove over to Bethany's house. When they pulled up to the house the first thing that caught their attention was a blue dumpster right below a two story window. The dumpster was about to overflow and there were tons of Mountain Dew cans on the ground around it.  
  
"Okay…" said Trunks as the two walked up to the door. Trunks knocked but no one answered. "Well, we know they're here," he continued, referring to The Calling music coming from the room with the trash pin under its window.  
  
"Yep," said Gohan as they entered the house. They looked in amazement as they walked through the house to Bethany's room. "It's spotless," Gohan continued. They made their way to Bethany's room.  
  
"That's not," said Trunks. Both looked at the room, the floor wasn't visible, covered with clothes, CDs, stuffed animals, books and paper. Gohan stopped dead in his tracks and looked at the figure by the bed. All he saw was, um, how should we say this, the back end of Amy in a pair of dark blue, jean shorts. She was on her knees and the top half of her body was under Bethany's futon, throwing everything out from under it onto the floor. Gohan blushed at the sight and tried to divert his eyes. Trunks just shook his head. 'When is he going to ask her out?' he thought.  
  
"God Bethy, when was the last time you cleaned? Before the party last year?" exclaimed Amy from under the bed.  
  
"Maybe," came innocently from the closet. Trunks' head snapped in the direction of that door. 'She can't be…'  
  
"What would you do without me?" asked Amy mockingly. She began to wiggle her way out from under the bed.  
  
THUD  
  
"Ouch!" she exclaimed because obviously she had hit her head on the bed.  
  
"Ha ha," laughed Bethany. She tried to open the door of her closet and found that it was stuck. "I'm locked…in my closet," she stated blankly. Amy giggled as she emerged out from under the bed. Her eyes immediately landed on the two boys at the doorway.  
  
"Um…hi," she said shyly. Trunks waved and quickly went to the closet to help Bethany. He unlocked the door and opened it. Once opened, Bethany practically fell out on top of him, along with all the contents of the closet. Something landed on Trunks' head as he helped Bethany up. Amy and Gohan began to laugh hysterically at the sight of the item. Trunks looked up and sweatdropped. Bethany's eyes grew wide as she snatched it off his head and quickly shoved it into a dresser drawer. "Ah…black panties," giggled Amy.  
  
"Well, what does that tell us?" asked Gohan.  
  
"It means she wants to have sex someday, that's what." Bethany turned bright red and turned away from Trunks, who was trying to hide a grin.  
  
"She could just like the color," continued Gohan.  
  
"You don't buy black lingerie if you don't want someone to see it." Gohan raised an eyebrow and had a momentary lack of control.  
  
"So when will I get to see your room?" he asked to Amy. Amy growled and threw a pillow at his head. Trunks stifled a laugh and turned Bethany around, who was still red. He smiled at her, and kissed her softly.  
  
"Hey there," he said. She smiled.  
  
"Hey," she replied and kissed him again. Amy glanced at Gohan, longing to do that with him.  
  
"So," Amy said, "Why are you two here? The party is not for a couple hours yet."  
  
"My mom wanted to know what time it is over," Gohan replied. Amy got a confused look on her face.  
  
"You could have called you know," she said. Trunks broke his embrace with Bethany.  
  
"We did but the line was busy," he said. Amy and Bethany looked at each other. Bethany walked over to where the phone was supposed to be located. After moving a few things out of the way she revealed the phone. It was off the hook.  
  
"Oops," she said. Amy rolled her eyes as Bethany fixed the phone.  
  
"Well it's over at noon," Amy answered.  
  
"Okay, thanks," said Gohan. "We'll see you tonight," he continued, and pulled Trunks out the door, still embarrassed that he asked Amy that question.  
  
"Bye," said Amy. They heard the door shut. "Well, back to work," she said the Bethany. Bethany groaned as she began to pick up her clothes.  
  
***  
  
1 One hour before the sleepover…  
  
"Chips?" asked Amy. Bethany and she were checking the food supply for the party.  
  
"Check. We have sour cream & onion and spicy BBQ sauce," replied Bethany, inspecting the bags.  
  
"Drinks?" Amy continued.  
  
"Check. Mountain Dew, Wild Cherry Pepsi, Regular Pepsi, Orange Soda, Sprite, Chai, and of course Frappiccinos." They giggled at the amount of caffeine.  
  
"Dinner?"  
  
"We're ordering pizza, and there is a cabinet full of Ramen for a late night snack," answered Bethany.  
  
"Breakfast?"  
  
"The supplies for the Monkey Bread are in the fridge along with the orange and apple juice. Also, there is a big box of donuts on the counter."  
  
"And last but not least," Amy said with an evil grin, "sugar?"  
  
"Pocki, Whistle candy, flower candy, soda candy, Crispy M&Ms, Reese's Pieces, cheesecake, and chocolate galore." They laughed as they moved into the living room to check on the other stuff for the party. Bethany plopped on the couch as Amy continued the checklist.  
  
"Movies?" she asked.  
  
"Moulin Rouge, Escaflowne, Dogma, Real Genius, 10 Things I Hate About You, and Dracula 2000," answered Bethany, staring at the stack of movies next to the TV.  
  
"Music?" asked Amy.  
  
"The Calling, Linkin Park, Classic 80s, Pink, Usher, Lifehouse, Nickleback, Jimmy Eat World, Janet Jackson, India Arie, and Stroke 9."  
  
"Games?"  
  
"There is plenty of pop for I've Never, Twister is in my room, and we just need the people for Truth or Dare and Spin the bottle," Bethany said with an evil grin.  
  
"NO Spin the Bottle," protested Amy. Bethany rolled her eyes.  
  
"Then you have to kiss Gohan at some point tonight," she offered. Amy's eyes grew wide.  
  
"WHAT?!" she exclaimed.  
  
"That's the deal," Bethany said coolly. Amy groaned.  
  
"Fine," she said before pulling Bethany off the couch. "Time to get ready!" she exclaimed, wanting to 'play' with Bethany's hair before Trunks got there.  
  
"No!" yelled Bethany. Amy poked her in her side, causing Bethany to jump up the stairs.  
  
"Yes, now move," Amy said, dragging Bethany to her room.  
  
***  
  
The Sleepover…  
  
Gohan and Trunks were driving to Bethany's house.  
  
"You think we'll play spin the bottle?" asked Trunks, his eyes full of mischief. Gohan's eyes grew wide. "Bethy was in charge of games, you know," he added.  
  
"Can you please convince your girlfriend not to play that game?" Gohan pleaded.  
  
"Why? You know you want to kiss Amy," retorted Trunks.  
  
"Well…true, but still…" said Gohan. An evil grin formed on Trunks face.  
  
"Tell you what, you swear that you'll kiss Amy tonight and I'll talk to Bethy." Gohan gulped.  
  
"Fine," he said as they pulled up. Now he was even more nervous as they walked up to the door. He took a deep breath as Trunks ran the doorbell. Amy answered the door.  
  
"Hi!" she said happily. Gohan noticed she was already in her pajamas. She had a light grey tee shirt on with the word "Angel" in blue glitter across the front. The "a" had a halo resting on it and the word was floating in a cloud. Her pants were blue plaid and she had fuzzy blue slippers on also. Braided pigtails completed the outfit.  
  
"Hey," Gohan replied as she opened the glass door to let them in. Amy smiled at the two and motioned them to follow her.  
  
"Let me show you where to put your stuff," she said. They followed her upstairs to Bethany's room, which was not in the state it was in before.  
  
"Wow," said Trunks as they looked at the now spotless room. The bed was neatly made, all the books, stuffed animals were in their place, and the CDs were stacked up next to the stereo. Her backpack sat in her beanbag chair in the corner. Amy giggled at their reaction.  
  
"You might want to soak in this view of her room, it will last about three days," she said. The boys laughed as she set down their things and then followed Amy downstairs.  
  
"Um, are we supposed to change right away?" asked Gohan.  
  
"Only if you want to," Amy replied as they made it down the stairs to the living room where Bethany, Crissie, Duo, Jim, and Bra were. The guys noticed that the rest were already in their pjs. Trunks immediately went to Bethany on the couch, who didn't look to be in the best of moods. She was dressed the opposite of Amy – a black tank top with the word "Rebel" in red on it surrounded with flames and the "r" had devil horns. She had on red plaid pants with red fuzzy slippers. He suspected her mood might have something to do with her hair. It was in tight little braids running from her forehead down her neck (Bunny A/N: think Alicia Keys). He held back a laugh as he sat down next to her.  
  
"Hey there," he said and kissed her on the forehead. She smiled slightly. "One question," he continued and she frowned, knowing exactly what it was.  
  
"Crissie and Amy attacked me," she said. He got a confused look on his face. "They poked me into a chair, and Crissie tied me down while Amy did this to my hair," she said with a very hostile tone, glaring at Amy. Amy giggled innocently. Just when she was about to make a comment, Crissie interrupted.  
  
"Remote!" she yelled as she ran across the room, trying to grab it. Unfortunately for her, Amy grabbed it first. "Grr!" she exclaimed. She crossed her arms in front her 'Got Milk?', white tee shirt. Her shirt went with her cow-printed pants and matching toe socks. Her hair was down, but all frizzed out. Amy laughed.  
  
"So slow," she said with a sigh.  
  
"Hey guys," said Duo, walking over to his girlfriend. He wrapped his arms around her waist. He had a white wife beater on and a pair of black boxers with small cartoon bats printed on it.  
  
"Hey," replied Trunks. Bra walked up to her brother. She was wearing a little blue tank top with the Aladdin TM Genie on it. The Genie went with her light blue pants with mini genie lamps all over them. She had blue and white striped toe socks on to keep her feet warm, and her blue hair was in a ponytail.  
  
"Hey bro," she said. Trunks blinked.  
  
"Um…where did you get those pjs?" he asked. Bra smiled.  
  
"Crissie and I went shopping." Trunks just shook his head. Just then, the front door opened.  
  
"I come baring sushi!" exclaimed Liz from the door. Amy, Bethany, and Crissie ran up the stairs leaving the rest dazed on the floor. Luckily for Liz, Amy got there first.  
  
"No Bethy!" she exclaimed and begin to push back Bethany, only to be hissed and clawed at until she had to let go. This left Bethany clinging to Liz, trying to get the sushi that Liz was holding over her head.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" said Liz, and hit Bethany's hand away to put the sushi into the fridge.  
  
"You suck!" Bethany exclaimed, and stomped downstairs and sat next to Trunks. He took this opportunity to wrap his arms around her and kiss her. When he stopped all you could see was a big smile on her face.  
  
"Feel better?" asked Amy with a grin. Bethany turned red and stuck her tongue out. Amy rolled her eyes. "You can have sushi once everyone else is here and so is the rest of the food." Bethany wrinkled her nose as the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it," offered Jim who was near the stairs. He walked upstairs to the door in his black tee shirt with a rocket on it and black warm-ups (Bunny A/N: He can't wear boxers…Trunks would KILL him. ^.^) and answered it.  
  
"Hey," said Kenshin from the other side of the door.  
  
"Hey," said Jim as he let him in.  
  
"This is Gwen," Kenshin continued, motioning to the girl next to him.  
  
"Hi, call me Chibi," said Gwen. Jim smiled and nodded as the three went downstairs,  
  
Hey Chibi!" exclaimed Bethany. Chibi waved. "Okay, everyone is here – call for pizza!" Bethany continued. Amy and Liz rolled their eyes.  
  
"Yeah…food, I'm so hungry," said Duo.  
  
"Fine," sighed Amy. "What king am I ordering?"  
  
"Veggie!" exclaimed Bethany.  
  
"Meat Lovers!" said Duo.  
  
"Cheese please," said Chibi.  
  
"Anchovies and pineapple," said Jim. Everyone looked at him oddly. "What?"  
  
"Moving on," said Amy. "How about one veggie and one pizza that's half sausage and pepperoni and half cheese?" Everyone nodded in agreement. "Okay…Liz will you order?" Liz and Bethany both rolled their eyes and Bethany threw a pillow at Amy.  
  
"No! It's your turn!" she exclaimed. Amy stuck her tongue out and went upstairs to order.  
  
"Here's your chance," whispered Trunks to Gohan, "She's all alone up there." Gohan moaned but went upstairs. It wasn't that he didn't want to kiss her, it was that he didn't know if she wanted to kiss him. When he got up there Amy was just hanging up the phone.  
  
"There, the pizza is ordered," she said to herself, not noticing Gohan.  
  
"Cool," he said, making her jump. She turned to see him.  
  
"Hey," she said, almost in a whisper from the shock of realizing that she wasn't alone. He smiled.  
  
"Hey," he said as he walked closer to her.  
  
"Um…can I get you something? A drink?" Gohan smiled.  
  
"I'll get it for myself," he said with a mischievous grin before quickly planting a kiss on Amy's lips. When he pulled away he couldn't read the look on her face, but immediately thought it was bad. "Sorry," he whispered. "I shouldn't have done that," he mumbled as he turned away.  
  
"No!" she said as she grabbed his arm and turned him back around, "Wait a second." He just looked at her, "It wasn't a mistake, I was just in shock that's all." He face brightened.  
  
"Really?" he asked. She pulled him close and kissed him softly.  
  
"Really," she answered, when she pulled back. He smiled and kissed her again.  
  
"Awww, how sweet," said Trunks mockingly from the stairs, breaking their kiss.  
  
"Well, it is about time," said Bethany, before pulling on Trunks' arm and dragging him downstairs.  
  
"Oh shutup!" yelled Amy at the two. Gohan and she laughed and smiled at each other.  
  
"Better late than never," said Gohan, and Amy smiled. She walked to the top of the stairs, barely visible to the occupants in the lower room.  
  
"Would anyone like something to drink?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, please," said Liz before turning to see Amy. "Why Amy, you look a little…flushed," she said with a giggle. Amy growled.  
  
"What pop would you like…Liz…?" Amy said, restraining herself from running down the stairs and whacking Liz on the back of the head.  
  
"Orange Soda," Liz chirped, acting innocent.  
  
"I'll take a Mountain Dew," said Duo.  
  
"Me too!" yelled Crissie.  
  
"Me three!" said Bethany.  
  
"Pepsi for me and Chibi," said Kenshin.  
  
"Squirt please," said Bra.  
  
"Same for me," said Jim, smiling at Bra.  
  
"Wild Cherry Pepsi," said Trunks. Amy blinked.  
  
"So that was one Orange Soda, a Wild Cherry Pepsi, two Squirts, two Pepsis, and three Mountain Dews?" she asked. The rest nodded. "Okay." She pulled on Gohan's arm to the fridge. "You're helping me." He nodded as she handed him the Dew and the Pepsi – Cherry and regular. She grabbed the Squirts and two Orange Sodas, one for herself. They walked down the stairs and handed out the pops. She plopped down on the couch and poked Bethany, who then squealed.  
  
"What?" she asked, slightly annoyed.  
  
"Your turn, go get the snacks," Amy replied. Bethany groaned but got up, pulling Trunks with her. When they emerged back downstairs they came back with sour cream & onion chips, spicy BBQ sauce chips, Pocki, whistle candy, flower candy, soda candy, Crispy M&Ms, Reese's Pieces, and a huge bag of chocolate.  
  
"Got enough food?" asked Bra. Amy and Bethany giggled.  
  
"We brought light this year," said Bethany as she dumped it on the floor. Amy laughed as she grabbed the sour cream & onion chips and sat back down by Gohan.  
  
"So what movies do we have?" asked Kenshin. Bethany took a deep breath.  
  
"Moulin Rouge, Escaflowne, Dogma, Real Genius, 10 Things I Hate About You, and Dracula 2000," she said in one breath. Everyone but Amy blinked. "Of course we don't have to watch all of those," she added. "What should we put in first?"  
  
"Moulin Rouge!" said Liz.  
  
"Real Genius!" said Amy.  
  
"Dogma sounds good," said Trunks. Gohan nodded.  
  
"Yeah I've always wanted to see that," he said. Amy and Bethany gasped.  
  
"You mean you two haven't watched Dogma before?" asked Bethany. Trunks and Gohan shook their heads. "Well then, Dogma it is." She stood up and put the movie into the DVD player.  
  
"Snoochie Boochie Noochies!" said Amy with a giggle. Gohan gave her an odd look. "You'll see," she said and he nodded. They all settled into their spots for the evening with their drinks and snacks and began to watch the wonderful film about two renegade angels trying to get back into heaven, and unknowingly, possibly bringing on the destruction to all existence. (Both A/N: Can you tell we like this movie? We love all of the New Jersey Chronicles movies, Clerks, Mallrats, Chasing Amy, Dogma, and Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back, and if you haven't seen them you are missing out and we order you to go rent them now!) Soon the doorbell rang and Amy ran up the stairs. Shortly, she came back down the stairs with plates, pizza, and the plate of sushi with pairs of chopsticks. Bethany almost fell out of her chair trying to get to the sushi. "Oy," mumbled Amy as she set the food down. Everyone took what they wanted of the pizza, and those that wanted sushi, mainly Bethany, Amy, Liz and Kenshin, took what they wanted, which basically emptied the plate.  
  
"Mmmmmmmmm…dragon rolls…" mumbled Bethany, almost drooling over the sushi as she ate. They ate and watched the movie. When they were done eating Chibi helped Amy take the dishes upstairs.  
  
"So Chibi, are you and Kenshin dating now?" Amy asked. Chibi blushed and nodded.  
  
"It just sort of happened one day at the dojo," she said. Amy smiled.  
  
"That's great, I always knew you two would get together." Chibi smiled and they walked back downstairs. Amy cuddled up to Gohan when they came back, but half way through she was playing with Bra's hair. They all laughed as the movie went on, and soon it was off. Trunks stood up to stretch and glanced at his sister, who know had small, blue buns covering her head.  
  
"That was a good movie," he said, after giggling at his sister's new hairdo. Gohan nodded in agreement. "I think I'll change into my pjs, okay?"  
  
"Yeah me too," said Gohan.  
  
"We might as well too," said Liz, pulling Chibi upstairs. Kenshin and the other two guys went up stairs and took turns changing.  
  
"Cheesecake!" said Bethany as she ran up the stairs and Amy followed. Duo took this opportunity to make out with Crissie for a bit and Jim and Bra talked in a corner. Amy and Bethany were sitting at the table in the kitchen with the cheesecake when Gohan and Trunks came downstairs. Both of their eyes grew big as they looked at their boyfriends. Trunks was wearing black socks, a black wifebeater, and a pair of black warm-ups. Gohan was wearing white socks, a white wifebeater, and a pair of Teddy Bear boxers (Ann A/N: aww, how cute, teddy bears! *Sigh*). Once the picture of the men's very muscular build, and Amy's vision of her now boyfriend in his underwear, sunk in they both smiled.  
  
"Cheesecake?" offered Amy. The guys walked over and each took a bite. Soon Gwen, Liz, and Kenshin appeared. Kenshin was wearing a red wifebeater and black warm-ups. Liz had her hair in a loose braid with a few strands of hair in her face, and her pjs were a white tank top with a monkey on the front, and light blue pants with monkeys all over it. She had fuzzy blue slippers to keep her feet warm. Gwen had her hair down, and was wearing white socks and silk, navy blue Japanese style pjs. They all went back downstairs, and Bethany whispered something into Amy's ear. They giggled, pulling Crissie away from Duo, and forced her into a chair. "Now, what to do to Crissie's hair…" started Amy. Crissie blinked.  
  
"Nooooo!" she yelled.  
  
"Yeeeeees," said Bethany. "You did it to me so now it's your turn." Crissie mumbled something under her breath. "I know! Princess Lea buns!" Everyone laughed in agreement.  
  
"Lea buns it is!" said Amy and began to brush Crissie's hair into the do.  
  
"What are we going to do now?" asked Gohan.  
  
"We could play some games," suggested Liz. Everyone nodded.  
  
"I'll put some background music in and we can play Truth or Dare," said Bethany. She walked over to the stereo and put in her Nickleback CD in.  
  
"Okay, who is going to start?" asked Chibi.  
  
"I guess I'll start? Soooooooo, let's see…AMY! Truth or dare?" said Liz. Amy glared at her.  
  
"Truth," she mumbled. Liz and Bethany looked at each other and giggled.  
  
"How many times have you kissed Gohan so far?" Liz asked with an evil grin. Amy just shook her head.  
  
"Oy…three," she answered. "And counting," she added. Liz and Bethany both gagged and flailed, and Gohan blushed. "My turn…" she said as she released Crissie, who's hair now looked like it came from Star Wars. Crissie immediately went over to Duo for comfort. This gave Amy an idea. "Truth or Dare, Duo?" she asked with an evil grin. She had succeeded in playing with almost every girl's hair this evening except Liz and Chibi. Liz had already tied her hair back, and Chibi, well, lets just say that you never want to cross Chibi. So now it was time to move on to the men.  
  
"Dare," he replied.  
  
"I dare you to let us play with that long mess of hair you have!" she exclaimed. Duo and Crissie's eyes both grew wide with horror.  
  
"Stay away from my Duo!" yelled Crissie, but Duo just stood up and walked over to Amy.  
  
"Fine," he said and sat down for Amy to begin. Amy giggled evilly.  
  
"Liz, will you do me a favor? Go to Bethany's room and grab her curling iron and that bag of bows?"  
  
"…," said Duo, and Crissie nearly fainted.  
  
"With pleasure!" exclaimed Liz as she ran up the stairs.  
  
"While we wait…Duo, your turn," said Bethany. Right around this time Liz came back with the curling iron, which was immediately plugged in. Duo looked around the group as Amy began to curl his waist long hair.  
  
"Bethany, truth or dare?" he asked. Bethany sighed.  
  
"Truth," she replied.  
  
"Sooooo, have you and Trunks done it yet?" he asked. All the girls yelled and threw things at him while Amy "accidentally" burnt him with the curling iron.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaah!" he screamed.  
  
"Serves you right!" yelled Bethany, very pissed off. Even Crissie was annoyed with him.  
  
"Duo you bad llama!" she said.  
  
"Baka," mumbled Gwen. Liz walked over to him and smacked him in the back of the head.  
  
"Get you mind out of the gutter!" she said.  
  
"Moving on…" said Gohan, trying to spare his friend anymore abuse.  
  
"But you still haven't answered the question!" said Duo. Bethany glared at him.  
  
"We haven't, okay?" she said as she moved over to Trunks to sit next to him. "Jim, truth or dare?" she asked, getting ready to hold Trunks back for she already knew her dare.  
  
"Dare," he replied. Bethany formed an evil grin on her face.  
  
"I dare you," she started, but then gave a look to Gohan, who immediately understood and they stood up to hold Trunks back. "I dare you to kiss Bra," she said, and Gohan and she began to push Trunks back down into the couch for Jim's safety. Jim and Bra both blinked and looked at each other. Jim sighed, and leaned in and kissed her softly.  
  
"Awwwwwww," said the entire group when they stopped except for Trunks, who was red and growling. After Trunks had calmed down Jim realized it was his turn to pick someone. Hoping to ease the tension he called on Trunks.  
  
"Trunks?" he said quietly, "truth or dare?" Trunks looked at him suspiciously before answering.  
  
"Dare," he replied through his teeth. Jim nodded and thought for a minute.  
  
"Um…I dare you to go into the closet with Bethany and stay there for a half hour," he said, hoping this would go over well. Everyone laughed, including Trunks.  
  
"Good one Jim!" said Duo. "I bet the answer to my question will change now!" Amy pulled on Duo's hair as she finished his new style. "Ow!"  
  
"All done!" Amy chirped. She handed Duo a mirror and he looked at his hair. It had been curled all the way, and little clumps of hair were lifted to create loops of his hair that went up to the top of his head. These loops were attached to his head with little pink bows.  
  
"What have you done?!" he screamed and everyone laughed. Bethany stood up and led Trunks to the closet.  
  
"Better get your dare over with," she said as she accidentally "kicked" Duo while she walked. They walked over to the closet and shut the door.  
  
…Half hour later…  
  
"Okay, times up," said Amy. "And since Trunks is in there, I'll continue the game. Bra, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare," she replied, hoping to be dared to kiss Jim again. Amy formed an evil grin.  
  
"I dare you to open the closet door to inform them that their time is up," she said. Everyone laughed except Bra who blinked. Reluctantly, she got up and went to the door. First, she quietly knocked but got no response. She took a deep breath and then swung the door open. Everyone blinked at what they saw, Bethany and Trunks had cards in their hands. They had been playing poker. Except it wasn't plain old poker. Bethany was missing a shirt, leaving her in her sports bra and pajama pants and Trunks was only in his Scooby Doo boxers. Amy laughed.  
  
"You guys played strip poker?" she asked as the two came out of the closet. Bethany grinned at her victory of getting her boyfriend down to his boxers and smiled.  
  
"Yep. Too bad Trunks here didn't know that Jim, Trowa, and Wufei taught us how to play poker, before he came up with the idea," she said as she slipped her top back on. Everyone laughed at Trunks' expense. Bethany tossed his clothes at him. "You can put these back on now," she said with a grin.  
  
"Thanks," he said and quickly got dressed.  
  
"Speaking of family," said Gohan, "where are your parents?"  
  
"They went to pick up the boys from the academy," Bethany replied. He nodded.  
  
"Okay, Bra, your turn to pick on someone," said Amy. Bra nodded.  
  
"Liz, truth or dare?" she asked.  
  
"Truth," she said. Bra nodded.  
  
"Hmm…who was your first crush?" she asked. Liz blinked, not wanting to relive that memory.  
  
"Wufei," she mumbled. Amy hugged her for she knew how cruel her brother had been in the past.  
  
"Um…did I bring up something bad?" asked Bra. Amy, Bethany, Crissie, and Kenshin nodded with sympathy.  
  
"You see," started Bethany, "Amy's brother wasn't the nicest person to be around, unless you are Amy or I, and especially if you are a girl. He had this problem with thinking that women are inferior and weak, and so he treated Liz and Crissie like that, and occasionally Amy and I. This really hurt Liz since she had feelings for him." Everyone nodded.  
  
"Wait a second, did you say 'had'?" asked Gohan. Amy and Bethany nodded.  
  
"The academy has changed him a lot. I've noticed it through phone calls with him, I think he's changed," Amy said. Liz took a deep breath.  
  
"Kenshin, truth or dare?" she asked, trying to forget what just happened.  
  
"Um…dare," he said. Bethany giggled and whispered something into Liz's ear.  
  
"Oook, I dare you to go to Bethany's room with her," she said. Everyone looked at Bethany oddly.  
  
"You'll see," she said with a giggle before she and Kenshin walked up the stairs. Trunks' face became full of concern.  
  
"Don't worry Trunks, its nothing bad," said Amy. "Okay, while they are gone who's next?"  
  
"I'll go to get it over with," said Chibi. Amy nodded.  
  
"Truth or dare?" said Amy.  
  
"Dare," replied Chibi. Amy smiled.  
  
"I dare you to let me give you a makeover," Amy said with a giggle. Chibi just glared at Amy who began to laugh nervously.  
  
"Fine," she mumbled. Amy nodded and ran up the stairs, only to quickly return with a case of makeup. She pulled Chibi to a corner of the room and pulled out some nail polish to begin the makeover. The rest all just kind of watched as the normally plain yet beautiful Gwen had her nails painted silver, her eyelids now a slightly darker shade than the rest of her skin, rosy cheeks, pouty lips, and her hair pulled back into a French braid.  
  
"Wow, good job," said Gohan. "You look great Gwen." Chibi looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
"I guess," she said. "What do you think Kenshin will say?" Just then Bethany walked down the stairs.  
  
"I present you with Ms. Kenshin!" she said with a giggle and Kenshin walked down the stairs. His red hair was pulled back in a French bun and had little flowers sticking out of it. He wore bright red lipstick and too much blush for his own good, along with bright red eye shadow complemented by dark black mascara. The scariest part however was his outfit. He wore a black, spaghetti strap dress with a slit on the left side that went up to his upper thigh. If it had been on Bethany it would have been to the floor, but on Kenshin in was about three inches above the ankles. The entire group went bugged eyed and then fell on the floor laughing. Chibi kept blinking at the sight of her boyfriend in a dress. He noticed the change in her appearance too.  
  
"Gwen! You look great!" he said as he walked over the laughing bodies on the floor. Chibi smiled.  
  
"Thanks, Amy did it. You look…different," she said. Everyone laughed at her comment, including Kenshin.  
  
"Yeah…that reminds me," he said and turned towards Bethany, "can I change now?" Bethany nodded in-between laughs. Kenshin immediately ran up the stairs. In a few seconds, however, he returned. "Can someone help me get this makeup off?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, me too," said Chibi. Amy nodded and led them up the stairs to the bathroom to remove the makeup off the couple's faces.  
  
"Can someone grab a towel from the drawer under the sink in the kitchen? I need one more!" yelled Amy from upstairs a few minutes later.  
  
"I can," said Jim, he got up and walked to the kitchen and then upstairs to Amy. Bethany took this opportunity.  
  
"Gohan, truth or dare?" she asked. Gohan thought for a minute.  
  
"Why not, dare," he replied. She giggled.  
  
"I dare you to pants Jim when he gets back," she said with an evil grin. Everyone laughed hysterically.  
  
"Okay, okay," he said and they waited for Jim to come back. Shortly, he returned with Amy and the clean faced Gwen and Kenshin. Gohan shook his head and did what he was dared to do. When Jim walked past him, he quickly pulled down Jim's warm-ups, revealing his black boxers. Jim turned beat red and quickly pulled his pants back up, and then turned and glared at Gohan. Amy did the same for she was highly confused on what possessed her new boyfriend to do that.  
  
"Relax," said Trunks, "he was dared to do that." They nodded and then took their seats.  
  
"Sorry Jim, I had no choice," said Gohan, and Jim nodded. "Okay, who's left?" he asked, looking over the room. Then he spotted the last victim of the game, Crissie. "Crissie, truth or dare?"  
  
"Uh…"she said.  
  
"She'll take dare," said Duo for her. She glared at him for he had no idea what Bethany and Amy could do to her.  
  
"Fine," she mumbled. Amy and Bethany giggled and Amy whispered something into Gohan's ear.  
  
"All right, I dare you to go into Bethy's brother's room and get his beanbag chair," he said. She blinked before reluctantly getting up and walking upstairs. She walked to a door with a sign "KEEP OUT!" on the front and slowly opened the door. She shuddered at the sight when she flicked the light switch on. She couldn't see the floor because it was ten times worse that Bethany's room from earlier in the day.  
  
"Oh my god," she mumbled to herself when she saw the Playboys sitting on his bed. "Eeewwwww," she repeated as she tippy-toed her way through the room. Next to come was a scream. Everyone downstairs blinked.  
  
"WHAT'S WRONG?" yelled Bethany.  
  
"THERE…THERE IS SOMETHING MOVING IN THIS ROOM!!!!" Crissie yelled back.  
  
"YOU FOUND SKITTILES!" yelled Bethany cheerfully.  
  
"KEEP GOING!" yelled Amy. "Man, Jimmy seriously needed to clean his room if your hamster is in there," she continued to Bethany. The group nodded. Crissie pouted but kept going. Finally she spotted the chair. She starred at it.  
  
"I'M NOT TOUCHING THIS THING! IT'S COVERED IN DIRTY UNDERWEAR!" she yelled. Everyone fell on the floor laughing.  
  
"OH YES YOU ARE!" replied Bethany. An angry scream was heard, and they continued to laugh. Crissie inched toward the black beanbag chair only to screech. "WHAT NOW?"  
  
"I STEPPED IN SOMETHING GOOEY!!" she yelled. This only caused more laugher. She growled and then quickly stepped over a pile of dirty dishes and grabbed the beanbag chair between two fingers and then shook off the underwear. Once she had the chair, she made a b-line to the door and was quickly down the stairs. Once she saw Bethany, she threw the chair at her only to have Trunks catch it. "I…am…scared…" she mumbled while flailing. Everyone laughed, and Duo walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"It's okay, you're safe now," he whispered and kissed her. When he pulled away she was as good as new.  
  
"Okay, what do we do now?" asked Bra who was still a little red from seeing Jim in his boxers. Amy stood up and walked over to the stereo and changed the CD to Janet Jackson before speaking.  
  
"I say we play I've never and then watch another movie," she said. The rest nodded. "Come with me then, Gohan," she said and pulled him upstairs to grab the pop for the game. They return with their arms full of pop cans and set them down.  
  
"Okay, let's get into a circle," said Bethany and everyone followed and grabbed a can or two of pop.  
  
"So, how do we play this?" asked Gohan.  
  
"When it is your turn you say something you've never done, preferably something you know someone else has, and those that have done it take a drink. It's a good way to get dirt on people," replied Amy. (Both A/N: If you haven't played this before you should (of course with caffeine not alcohol, we don't promote underage drinking) it is a lot of fun!) "Who wants to start?"  
  
"I will," said Bethany. "I've never had sex!" she said, glaring at Duo. He laughed nervously at her stare and took a small sip. No one else took a sip. Dead silence followed.  
  
"What?" asked Duo. The group looked at Crissie, who hadn't taken a sip.  
  
"You think I knew this?" she asked as she smacked Duo on the back of the head. "How dare you do that without me!" she said and then immediately blushed. Bethany shook her head.  
  
"Okay then, Trunk, your turn." Trunks nodded.  
  
"I've never worn a dress," he said. Kenshin, Amy, Bethany, Chibi, Bra, Liz, Crissie, and Duo all took a sip. Trunks blinked. "Okay, we saw Kenshin tonight, the girls are understandable, but Duo?" Duo laughed nervously.  
  
"Yeah…some old friends of mine dared me too…" he started.  
  
"Let's move on," said Amy quickly. She didn't want to know. "I've never…played Spin the Bottle!" she said. Bethany, Liz, Gohan, Duo, Jim, and Kenshin all took a sip of their pops. Amy looked at Gohan, not expecting that one. "When did you do this?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, and how come I wasn't there?" said Trunks. Gohan laughed nervously.  
  
"Um…it was years ago at an old friend's house…a very bad experience," he said. Amy decided to let it slide and nodded.  
  
"Okay I knew that Bethany, Liz, and Kenshin had, Duo doesn't surprise me…but Jim?" she said. Jim smiled sheepishly.  
  
"A few years back with some old friends of mine," he said. The group nodded.  
  
"Okay, Gohan, your turn," said Amy. He nodded.  
  
"I've never had a growing pile of Mt. Dew cans in my bedroom," he said. Trunks and Bethany both took a drink as the rest shook their heads. "Your turn, Duo."  
  
"I've never been to Bethany's house until tonight," he said after some thought.  
  
"That was the best you could come up with?" asked Crissie as she took a drink.  
  
"What? It got a lot of you," he said as they watched Bethany (duh), Amy, Trunks, Gohan, Liz, Kenshin, and Chibi take chugs. "Your turn, Honey." Crissie sighed.  
  
"I've never been de-pants before," she said. Trunks and Jim took sips.  
  
"Trunks?" asked Bethany. He glared at Gohan, who whistled innocently and everyone laughed.  
  
"Your turn, Jim," said Amy.  
  
"Um…I've never…worn tights," he said. Amy, Bethany, and Crissie took sips.  
  
"You've worn tights?" Duo asked Crissie.  
  
"Yes," she sighed, "I was forced to when I was young like these two." Duo nodded. "Bra, you're next." Bra nodded.  
  
"I've never…kissed Jimmy, Trowa, or Wufei before," she said. Amy and Bethany took sips, which received weird looks from Trunks and Gohan.  
  
"What? You haven't ever kissed Bra on the cheek before?" asked Amy. They nodded understandingly.  
  
. "My turn! I've never been locked out of my house," said Liz. Crissie growled and took a sip, followed by Gohan and Bra. The group laughed.  
  
"Want to explain?" asked Kenshin.  
  
"I left my key at Trunks' house," said Gohan.  
  
"And Trunks locked me out of the house," said Bra, glaring at Trunks. He laughed nervously.  
  
"I…uh…" said Crissie.  
  
"She forgot that she had moved her keys from her purse to her book bag!" said Liz with a giggle, and everyone laughed while Crissie stuck out her tongue.  
  
"My turn," said Chibi. "I've never worn spandex." Bra, Duo, Gohan, and Trunks all took a drink.  
  
"Care to share?" asked Liz.  
  
"Long story," said Gohan, and Trunks and Bra nodded.  
  
"Um…yeah, me too," said Duo. Everyone else looked at them suspiciously. "Go Kenshin, you're last."  
  
"Okay. I've never…watched Moulin Rouge," he said. Jim, Gwen, Liz, Amy, and Bethany all took sips.  
  
"Unfortunately," mumbled Amy.  
  
"What was that!?" asked Bethany and Liz.  
  
"Nothing," said Amy.  
  
"Hey, good seg-way! We can watch that now!" said Bethany. The group nodded. Amy giggled. "What?" Amy whispered something into Bethany's ear, who then giggled. "Good idea! Will someone please take some of the trash upstairs, and then we can set up the sleeping bags. But before the movie Liz, Crissie, Amy, and I have something special to show the rest of you." Liz and Crissie looked at those two and the rest nodded. Jim and Bra took care of the trash while the rest set up the bags.  
  
"We'll be right back!" said Amy, dragging Crissie upstairs while Bethany brought Liz.  
  
"WHAT!?!? I'm not doing that!" was heard from Crissie as they walked up the stairs.  
  
"Yes you are!" came from Amy. "Bethy, go get the stuff from Jimmy's room, I'll go to your parents' room." Doors were heard opening and closing.  
  
"Crissie put these on!" yelled Bethany.  
  
"Argh, these tights keep ripping!" said Amy. While this was going on the rest downstairs looked at each other, very confused.  
  
"These shirts are too small!" complained Liz and Crissie.  
  
"Well, they are two years old!" yelled Bethany. Shortly afterwards it was silent upstairs, until Amy yelled down the stairs.  
  
"Chibi can you come here for a minute?" Chibi looked at Kenshin, who shrugged before going up the stairs. Amy poked her head out of Bethany's door and handed Chibi a CD and a suit jacket when she got up there. "Will you put this on number two and then sing the Missy Elliot part?" Chibi looked at the CD. Moulin Rouge. She just shook her head and put on the jacket.  
  
"Yeah," she said and went downstairs. She walked over to the stereo and put the CD in. After getting the group to one side of the room so they could perform, she yelled up the stairs. "You ready?"  
  
"Yep!" yelled Bethany.  
  
"Okay, will you all please close your eyes for a minute?" Chibi asked. They rest looked at her oddly but closed them. The four came down the stairs and got into position, and then Chibi started the music, causing the rest to open their eyes. They all blinked at the sight in front of them.  
  
"Where's all my soul sisters, let me hear y'all, flow sisters," sang Bethany, playing the part of Lil Kim. Trunks' mouth dropped open at the sight of her. She had black leather boots up to her knees, cutoff Jean shorts, a red swimsuit top, a black cane in her hand that she was twirling and a choker around her neck. Her hair was the same but her face wasn't. She had about five layers of mascara on, too much blush for her own good, blood red lipstick and her eyes we covered in red eye shadow.  
  
"Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister, hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister," they all sang as Liz stepped forward. She had on sliver high heels, a pair of blue and sliver star boxers, an old white tee shirt of Bethany's, making it short and tight, and silver gloves up to her elbows. Her hair was now in a high ponytail at the back of her head. Her eyes were covered in silver, the same about of mascara and blush, and her lips were silverish too.  
  
"He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge, strutting her stuff on the street. She said 'Hello, hey Joe, you wanna give it a go?' Oh!" Liz sang, as Mya, and threw her gloves in the air. The rest joined in for the chorus.  
  
"Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da, Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee, Mocca chocolata ya ya, Creole Lady Marmalade. Voulez-vous coucher avee moi, ce soir, voulez-vous coucher avec moi?" Crissie stepped forward and Duo's eyes bulged. She had on black combat boots, camouflage shorts that were really short, another old shirt of Bethany's (same results) but this time it was a gray spaghetti tank top, and her hair was tucked under a camouflage hat. She had the same mascara and blush, green eyes, and copper lips.  
  
"He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up, boy drank all that magnolia wine. On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak, yeah," she sang, throwing her cap at Duo and allowing her hair to poof out.  
  
"Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da, Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee, Mocca chocolata ya ya, Creole Lady Marmalade. Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir, voulez-vous coucher avec moi?" they all sang and then Bethany walked forward, tossing her cane at Trunks as she sang her part.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, aw. We came through with the money and the garter belts. Let 'em know we about the cake, straight out of the gate. We independent women, some mistake us for whores, I'm saying why spend mine when I can spend yours? Disagree, well that's you and I'm sorry I'ma keep playing those cats like Atari. Wear high-heeled shoes, getting love from the dudes, four bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge. Hey sisters, soul sisters, Betta get that dough sisters, we drink wine with diamonds in the glass by the case, the meaning of expensive taste. We wanna gitchi gitchi ya ya, mocca chocalata, Creole Lady Marmalade."  
  
"One more time, come on. Marmalade, Lady Marmalade, Marmalade," they all sang as Amy walked forward. Gohan kept blinking at the sight of her. She had on black stiletto heels, a pair of old, holy black tights, a black skirt, a rolled up red tank top (rolled up because Liz and Crissie didn't think she was showing enough skin compared to them), and a red feather boa. Just like Bethany, her hair stayed the same.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey! Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, color of café ac lait, all right, made the savage beast inside roar until he cried," she sand as she threw the boa at Gohan.  
  
"More, more, more!" they all sang.  
  
"Now he's back home doing nine to five," sang Crissie.  
  
"Sleeping the gray flannel life," sang Liz.  
  
"But when he turns off to sleep, memories creep," sang Amy.  
  
"More, more, more! Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da, gitchi gitchi ya ya hee, Mocca chocolata ya ya, Creole Lady Marmalade. Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir, voulez-vous coucher avec moi, voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir, voulez-vous coucher avec moi?" they sang. Then Chibi came forward in the jacket 3 sizes too big.  
  
"Christina," she said.  
  
"Moulin," sang Amy.  
  
"Pink," Chibi continued.  
  
"Lady Marmalade," Crissie sang.  
  
"Lil Kim."  
  
"Hey, hey, uh uh uh uh uh uh uh," said Bethany.  
  
"Mya."  
  
"Oh oh ooh," sang Liz.  
  
"Rockwilder baby. Moulin Rouge, Misdemeaner here," finished Chibi. The other struck a pose for the last line.  
  
"Creole Lady Marmalade, ooh yes!" they sang. Everyone jumped up and clapped once the song finished. Trunks and Duo whistled as the girls bowed.  
  
"Whose idea was this?" asked Chibi, handing Amy the jacket.  
  
"Amy's," mumbled Crissie.  
  
"Thanks Amy!" said Duo and the rest of the males nodded as the performers except Amy twitched. She just smiled.  
  
"Just a little intro to the Moulin Rouge," she said and put the movie in. Liz, Bethany, and Crissie, who all wanted to watch the movie and quickly sat down, forgetting what they were wearing. Amy was just too lazy to change and sat by Gohan. They all watched the movie and then slowly drifted off to sleep, in the outfits and next to their boyfriends and all.  
  
***  
  
Yay! The sleepover is finally up! We told you it would make up for the short chapters before it! What did you think? Bunny: My concern is the fact that the girls fell asleep with MAKE-UP on! Ann: oh whatever, that will be the least of their problems come morning. Bunny: true…but still! Ann: oy…so what WILL happen in the morning? Stay tuned!  
  
  
  
Want to receive an email notice of when this is updated? Just leave your email in your review and we'll add you to the list! 


	11. The Morning After

Dun, dun, dun…the morning is here! What will happen? Read and find out!  
  
***  
  
Senior Year  
  
Chapter Eleven: The Morning After  
  
***  
  
The time was nine in the morning. The scene was Bethany's living room. There were many different teenagers, male and female, sleeping on the floor. No, nothing happened. All were in their own clothing or clothing borrowed from others. Bethany was sleeping with Trunks to her right—his arm wrapped around her waist—and Amy to her left. Amy's head was resting on Gohan's chest, who had his arm wrapped around her also. On the other part of the room Crissie was snuggled nest to Duo, Liz and Bra were asleep on the couch and Jim, Kenshin, and Chibi were near Duo and Crissie. The television was still on; everyone had fallen asleep during Moulin Rouge. The front door opened and three older boys entered with Bethany's parents.  
  
"Shh…the girls had their sleepover last night; they are probably still sleeping," said Bethany's mother as she and her husband walked up the stairs to their room.  
  
"Yes mom," said Jimmy. Jimmy, Bethany's brother, was about 6'3" and muscular. His deep blue eyes and sandy blond hair, now in a crew cut, made him quite handsome. He set his luggage on the floor. One of the other ones set some bags down too while the other just leaned against the wall.  
  
"Man, I want to wake up Amy!" said Wufei. His normal black hair, which was slicked back into a ponytail, was now gone from his time at the academy. "She'll probably die from shock at the sight of my hair," he said as he rubbed head. "Not to mention Trowa's." Jimmy and Wufei turned to the third person. Trowa's signature hair that showed only one eye was now shaved off. Now both of his green eyes were visible. Trowa just stared at his friends.  
  
"Let's go bother them," said Jimmy, ignoring his mother's wishes. The three headed down the stairs and stop dead in their tracks. They stared at the girls. They were in very little clothing (Ann A/N: remember the "Lady Marmalade" performance?) and had god-awful makeup on. This might have flown over if Jimmy and Wufei hadn't found their sisters snuggling with people of the opposite sex. Both of them turned bright red.  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!?!?!" they both yelled really loud, waking everyone up with a start. Amy and Bethany both jumped up and the sound of the voices.  
  
"Jimmy!" Bethany exclaimed, startled.  
  
"Wufei!" yelled Amy. Trunks and Gohan were the next to stand up.  
  
"WHO ARE THESE BOYS?!?" exclaimed Wufei.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!?!" yelled Jimmy. At this the girls looked down and realized they were still in their Moulin Rouge attire.  
  
"LOWER THE DECIBALES!" yelled Liz from the couch before standing up; she knew what was coming. All three boys blinked at the sight of her.  
  
"Are those my boxers?" asked Jimmy. Liz smiled innocently.  
  
"Yes," she whispered. "Don't they look nice on me?"  
  
"Yes…" mumbled Wufei.  
  
"I didn't want your opinion, Wu-man!" yelled Liz. Jimmy ignored that for he wanted to know why she was in his boxers.  
  
"How did you get those?" he asked. Liz pointed at Bethany and Amy.  
  
"They went into your room, along with Crissie," Liz replied. At this Crissie shuddered.  
  
"Yes and you need to clean your room!" she exclaimed. "There is a rodent in there!"  
  
"Its not a rodent, it's Skittles!" yelled Bethany. Jimmy turned to his sister.  
  
"You found Skittles?" he asked in a hopeful voice. Bethany nodded and the two jumped up and down excitedly. Amy took this time to get Trunks and Gohan out of the house.  
  
"Follow me," she whispered. The boys, a little confused, followed. The three crept up the stairs and Amy quickly grabbed their bags from Bethany's room. "You need to get out of here. Our brothers don't like us dating," she said as she handed them their bags. Meanwhile, downstairs Wufei stopped staring at Jimmy and Bethany when he noticed that his sister and the two boys were missing.  
  
"BAKA!" he yelled at Jimmy. "YOU LET THEM GET AWAY!" Bethany took this opportunity to run up the stairs after Trunks, and Wufei and Jimmy tried to follow. Luckily for the girls, their friends came to help. Liz quickly tripped Wufei and sat on top of him to keep him from chasing and Crissie was holding on to Jimmy's leg, trying to hold him back while Duo pulled on her to keep her from being dragged up the stairs. Trowa also blocked the stairway by sitting in the middle, laughing his head off. Bethany made it up the stairs and ran out the door to find Trunks and Gohan getting into their car and Amy quickly kissing Gohan goodbye.  
  
"Trunks!" she yelled and lunged herself at him. She quickly kissed him before he climbed into the car. "We'll call you as soon as they cool off!" she yelled as the boys pulled away. Now the brothers made their way to the driveway and started to chase after the car before giving up. Wufei, in particular, turned to the girls very annoyed.  
  
"You two have some explaining to do!" he yelled.  
  
"Yes brother," said Amy. "We will after we get out of these clothes!" she yelled, pulling Bethany to the door. The two boys followed into the house.  
  
***  
  
Two Hours Later…  
  
On the couch in Bethany's house sat three figures. One had her light brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. She wore a pair of light blue jeans and a red tee shirt. Bethany's face was now void of makeup. Next to her sat Kenshin. His red hair was pulled back and he had on black windbreakers and a white tee shirt. The last person, who was on Kenshin's left, was of course Amy. Her hair was pulled back in a bun and she had on a pair of black pants and a baby blue tee shirt. She also had her makeup removed. Their eyes moved from left to right, left to right. Pacing in front of them were Wufei and Jimmy.  
  
"You can stop pacing back and forth any time now. You've been doing it for at least 45 minutes," said Liz. She was sitting on the love seat across the room. Trowa, who was located at the stairs, and she decided to stay to make sure no one was hurt. Crissie, Duo, Bra, Jim, and Chibi all went home. She had on a long gray skirt and a black tank top. Wufei stopped pacing and turned to her to yell but when he looked at her he couldn't mouth the words. She noticed his gaze. "What are you staring at?" she snapped. He gulped. 'How can she put fear into me?' he asked himself.  
  
"Nothing," he muttered. He turned to the occupied couch. "When did you two decide to start dating? Do the folks know? How long have you known these boys?"  
  
"Try asked one question at a time," said Trowa from the stairs. Wufei glared at him.  
  
"Answer," he muttered at the girls.  
  
"Trunks and I have been dating two months and Gohan and Amy just hooked up at the sleepover but have liked each other for a long time," answered Bethany.  
  
"Our parents don't' know that Gohan and I are dating because I haven't been home but they have met and like him and Bethy's parents know about Trunks," replied Amy.  
  
"The girls and I have known Trunks and Gohan since the beginning of the school year. They are really good guys," said Kenshin.  
  
"I didn't ask about what they are like," said Wufei. Bethany growled.  
  
"Jimmy! Why is Wufei doing all the talking? What do you think? What are you so upset?" she exclaimed.  
  
"I was upset when I got home and found you two, along with Liz and Crissie, in practically nothing and in the arms of men!" he replied in a raised voice.  
  
"We explained the clothes," commented Liz.  
  
"And you know we wouldn't have done anything!" exclaimed Amy. "Don't you trust us?"  
  
"Of course we trust you," replied Jimmy. "It's them we don't trust." A moan came from the stairs and Trowa walked down to the rest.  
  
"That's because you don't know them," he said.  
  
"Exactly!" exclaimed Bethany.  
  
"Look, why don't you just sit down and talk with Trunks and Gohan and get to know them a little? I think you'll change your opinions," said Kenshin. Jimmy sighed.  
  
"I'm game, Wufei?" he said. Wufei, who was stomping his foot, didn't respond. Liz growled from the couch and stormed over to him.  
  
"Damn it Wufei! Amy said you've changed from your time at the academy but I still see the same pig-headed baka from before. Are you going to be a man and compromise, or a chicken and argue?" she yelled. Wufei blinked, in shock. Amy and Bethany gasped at her outburst. Wufei gulped and nodded.  
  
"I'll talk to them," he said. His eyes met Liz's and he saw flames of anger and passion. They pierced through his soul and he didn't know what to think. Liz felt his eyes and couldn't understand why he kept staring. She shook it off and walked away.  
  
"Good," said Amy, interrupting the silence. "We'll call them and invite them over tomorrow.  
  
***  
  
(Okay, enough drama…time for some comedy!)  
  
Amy and Bethany called their boyfriends, and they decided to have them meet Wufei and Jimmy at Amy's house (Wufei wanted to be on his territory). Trunks and Gohan pulled up to the house and Amy and Bethany met them outside. Amy, in particular, had a worried expression on her face. The girls kissed the boys before showing them to the meeting room where Liz was standing by the door.  
  
"Be brave," said Amy before they opened the door.  
  
"We'll rescue you in a little while," said Bethany. They boys looked at their girlfriends' solemn faces. 'Were their brothers really that bad?' they thought as they entered the room. They walked into an almost pitch black room. The only light was from one light bulb in the middle of the room, gently swaying back and forth. Below the light were two old wooden chairs. Gohan and Trunks glanced at each other. Trunks let go of the doorknob and the door slammed shut behind them.  
  
"Sit," said a voice from the shadows. The boys gulped and took a seat in the chairs, which creaked when they sat.  
  
"State your names and which girl you are attached to," said a second voice.  
  
"Trunks Briefs, I'm dating Bethany," said Trunks.  
  
"Gohan Son, I'm dating Amy," said Gohan. A growl came from the shadows to the left of Gohan and he tried to move his chair to the right. Wufei appeared form the shadows, completely dressing in black. The low amount of light created and eerie shadow on half his face. His black eyes narrowed at the sight of the spiky-haired teen that liked his sister.  
  
"How old are you?" he asked. Gohan gulped at the glare he received.  
  
"Eighteen," he said. "I'm a senior in high school." Wufei nodded. Jimmy creeped out of the shadows on the other side. He had on black jeans also but wore a black Johnny Bravo shirt. Trunks let out a sigh of relief; he wouldn't have as hard of a time.  
  
"What about you?" he asked Trunks, his voice not as hard.  
  
"Same," replied Trunks.  
  
"My sister is dating an older man?!" exclaimed Jimmy. Trunks blinked.  
  
"By two months. I've only been eighteen for a month and a half and Bethany's birthday is in two weeks," said Trunks. Jimmy sighed.  
  
"Well, I guess that's okay…" he muttered, "but don't try anything funny mister!"  
  
"Yessir." Wufei began pacing in front of the two boys when he heard a knock at the door. He spun around and glared at the door. "Go away Amy! Bethany!"  
  
"Since when have I been your sister or Jimmy's little sister?" came a muffled voice from the other side of the door.  
  
"Oh, sorry mom!" Wufei walked over to the door and let his mother in. The site that greeted their eyes when the door was opened made Jimmy fall on the floor laughing hysterically, Wufei blush, and Trunks and Gohan try not to fall on the floor laughing with Jimmy. Wufei's mom stood at the door holding up a pair of baby blue boxers with teddy bears on it.  
  
"Aren't these cute honey? I thought of you when I saw them," she said.  
  
"Gohan's cute in them," a voice piped up from outside the door. Gohan's eyes grew wide and a growl could be heard coming from Wufei.  
  
"You've seen him in his underwear???" he exclaimed at Amy, who was hiding behind her mother.  
  
"Umm…bye!" she yelled and ran up the stairs, leaving Bethany with her mom. Jimmy looked at her.  
  
"Have you seen Trunks in his underwear?" he asked. Bethany gulped.  
  
"Yes but that was only because we were playing strip poker," she replied shyly. Jimmy raised an eyebrow.  
  
"And how much did you have on?" he asked. She grinned.  
  
"Everything," she said. Jimmy smiled and high-fived her.  
  
"Good job!" he said before Wufei smacked him in the back of the head.  
  
"You baka!" he yelled, and Jimmy frowned and walked away from his sister. Bethany blew a kiss at Trunks and followed Amy's mom out of the room. "Moving on," Wufei continued.  
  
"What classes do you take?" Jimmy asked. "We have academic standards here." Gohan and Trunks both smiled at this, knowing their IQs were quite high.  
  
"I take Calculus, History, PE, Word Processing, English, Music, and AP Chemistry," said Trunks.  
  
"I take Calculus, History, PE, Home-EC, English, AP Chemistry, and Word Processing," replied Gohan. Wufei raised an eyebrow at Home-EC.  
  
"Home-EC? Isn't that a little girlie?" he asked. Gohan sighed.  
  
"I didn't sign up for it, and I also wasn't the one that blew up the kitchen, Crissie did. Trunks and I just joined the school this year so we didn't have a chance to choose our electives," he replied coolly. Wufei nodded, excepting that response.  
  
"If you are new to the school, where did you go before?" asked Jimmy, simply out of curiosity.  
  
"We were home schooled," replied Trunks. "We have 'protective' parents." Jimmy and Wufei nodded just as a knock came from the door. Wufei grumbled (because he had heard other people arrive a few minutes ago) and opened it. The person standing there had long chestnut hair braided to his waist. Wufei eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"Who are you?" he demanded.  
  
"Hey, I'm Duo Maxwell, Crissie's boyfriend. She asked me to rescue Gohan and Trunks," he replied with a silly grin on his face. Wufei and Jimmy both blinked and looked at each other before looking back at Duo.  
  
"Crissie has a boyfriend?" Jimmy mumbled. Duo nodded hesitantly and Wufei grabbed his collar and pulled him into the room before slamming the door shut.  
  
"Noooooo!" was heard from the side. Jimmy grabbed another chair and Wufei made Duo sit down. Whimpering from Crissie was heard as others comforted her. Wufei turned his attention back to the boys in the chairs.  
  
"Although, I guess I know the answer to the question, Boxers or Briefs?" he asked. A groan was heard in the room but it didn't come from the integrators or the frightened occupants in the chairs.  
  
"Was that really a necessary question?" asked Kenshin. Everyone blinked as they noticed the redheaded teen sitting on something near the corner of the room.  
  
"Kenshin? What are you doing in here?" demanded Wufei.  
  
"Keeping watch with me," said Trowa. Everyone turned their heads to see Trowa leaning against the wall in the opposite corner.  
  
"What do you mean 'keeping watch'?" asked Jimmy.  
  
"We promised the girls to watch and make sure you didn't kill their boyfriends," said Kenshin. Wufei groaned while Gohan, Trunks, and Duo glanced at each other. Gohan tried to look closer at Kenshin.  
  
"Wait one minute, Kenshin are you sitting on a washing machine? Are we in a laundry room?" he asked. Jimmy laughed nervously.  
  
"That doesn't matter!" yelled Wufei. "Now, answer the question." Gohan gulped and nodded.  
  
"Boxers."  
  
"Boxers," said Duo. Jimmy looked at Trunks, waiting for an answer.  
  
"I'm surely not going to wear briefs," he said. Jimmy raised an eyebrow. "I'm not going to wear something that has my namesake in it," he finished. Jimmy laughed.  
  
"See your point," he said. "Next question…what is your favorite color?" Everyone looked at Jimmy oddly. "What?" Wufei shook his head.  
  
"Blue," said Gohan.  
  
"Same," said Trunks. The heads turned to Duo for his first response.  
  
"Black," he replied. Wufei nodded in agreement.  
  
"Good choice," he mumbled, trying not to come across too nice. Just then a squeak was heard from the door. It slowing crept open and four figures crawled in. All but one were in black from head to toe. The other was in all black except for her chartreuse shirt. They were humming as they crawled. What was the song? The Mission Impossible theme. Wufei and Jimmy sighed. "WHAT are you doing? And who is in the green?" Wufei asked. The figures moaned at being spotted.  
  
"It's chartreuse, damn it, chartreuse!" exclaimed Crissie, obviously the one in chartreuse. The guys shook their heads.  
  
"What were you thinking?" asked Trowa from the corner. They girls shrugged and walked out, defeated once again.  
  
"Moving on," said Jimmy. "Have you ever had that dream were you see yourself standing in sort of sun-god robes on a pyramid with a thousand naked women screaming and throwing little pickles at you?*" Everyone in the room, including Wufei, blinked in shock and then fell over laughing. "Well have you?" Everyone shook his head. "Why am I the only person that has that dream?" Wufei wiped a tear from his eye.  
  
"Okay, next question. Do you plan on going to college?" he asked.  
  
"Absolutely," responded Gohan in a blink of an eye. Even if he didn't want to, his mom would kill him if he didn't. Wufei nodded, this boy wasn't too bad. Jimmy looked at Trunks, he thought he was a good guy and he would allow him to date his baby sister. He waited for a response.  
  
"Of course," Trunks said, causing Jimmy to smile. Then everyone turned to Duo.  
  
"Yep," he said. Again they hear a squeak of the door.  
  
"This is getting ridiculous, no?" said Jimmy and everyone, even the teens, nodded. It opened for a few seconds and then shut. "Okay, that wasn't much of a rescue." Just then the light hit a small black dot on the floor by the door. "What the?" said Jimmy as he walked over to it. "It's Skittles!" He picked up the hamster. It was dressed in a little black outfit. "What did they do to you?" Static was heard and then voices.  
  
"Is it on?" asked Amy.  
  
"I think so," said Crissie.  
  
"Good, now we can at least hear their questions," commented Bethany. The boys shook their head.  
  
"I don't hear anything," said Liz.  
  
"Crissie, are you sure you put the right piece on Skittles?" asked Chibi, who had recently arrived to get Kenshin. Silence was heard and Jimmy shook his head. He opened the door to see all of the girls on the floor near the door.  
  
"Nope, she mixed them up," he said as he handed Bethany Skittles. Groans were heard as the door shut behind them.  
  
"What bakas," said Wufei. Duo raised his hand. Wufei eyed him suspiciously. "What?"  
  
"Um…how much long were you thinking about keeping us here, I have to pee," he said. Gohan and Trunks slapped their foreheads as the older boys sweatdropped.  
  
"Just a few more questions," said Jimmy. The three boys nodded. "Hmm…what is the cubed root of 123?" Everyone looked at Jimmy oddly for the second time that day.  
  
"Let me think," said Gohan, "4.973." Jimmy looked at Wufei who looked at Kenshin and Trowa. They both nodded.  
  
"Yep, sounds about right," said Trowa. Wufei now respected this spiky-haired teen. He was quite bright, which was exactly what Amy needed. Jimmy looked at Trunks.  
  
"Did you know the answer to that?" he asked. Trunks nodded.  
  
"Sure, except he rounded." They looked at Gohan who nodded.  
  
"Did you want all the digits after 3?" he asked. Jimmy nodded. "Trunks? You want to answer that?" Trunks shrugged.  
  
"Sure. The exact answer is 4.973189833." Jimmy nodded in approval.  
  
"Well, Wufei, I don't know about you but I think these guys pass," he said.  
  
"Me too," admitted Wufei. He gestured for the boys to stand. They shook hands and were about to head for the door when loud banging was heard coming from behind the door. "What are they doing now?" THUD, THUD, THUD!  
  
"This bat isn't working!" exclaimed Bethany. THUD, THUD, CRACK! "Ooopsie. I broke it!"  
  
"You baka," said Amy, showing her relation to Wufei. "That's it, Chibi, kick the door down."  
  
"My pleasure!" exclaimed Chibi and within seconds the door was on the floor.  
  
"Nice!" said Kenshin as Chibi walked over to him. The rest of the girls ran in and Amy, Bethany, and Crissie lunged at their boyfriends. Liz stood by the door.  
  
"How did it go?" she asked.  
  
"We approve," said Wufei and Jimmy nodded.  
  
"Yay!" said all the girls. As Bethany hugged Trunks Jimmy noticed the broken bat in her hand.  
  
"Bethy…is that my favorite bat?" he asked, fuming. Bethany's eyes grew wide as she let go of Trunks but clung to his hand.  
  
"Um…RUN!" she yelled, pulling Trunks with her. Jimmy ran after them and Wufei shook his head. He turned to Amy.  
  
"Your friend and my friend are both bakas," he said. Amy giggled before quickly kissing Gohan. Kenshin, Chibi, Liz, Duo, and Crissie all left. Trowa headed for the door.  
  
"Wait one second," said Wufei. Trowa turned to see him. "How exactly did the girls get you to spy on us?" Trowa blinked and glanced at Amy, before quickly running out the door. Wufei and Gohan both looked at Amy, expecting an answer.  
  
"Well, you see…" she started before running after Trowa. Wufei and Gohan looked at each other.  
  
"That can't be good," said Gohan. Wufei nodded in agreement as they headed out the door.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
*= Jimmy's dream line is from Real Genius, a great comedy from the '80s starring Val Kilmer. Go check it out!  
  
  
  
So, what did the girls do? Find out in the next installment of Senior Year!! Remember, R &R!  
  
To learn of an update without having to check on the story manually, simply leave a review with your email in it or email me, Ann Parker, at GoLFaN585@cs.com in the subject line "Senior Year notice"!! 


End file.
